Outro Lado da Lua
by A Work in Progress
Summary: ...'desculpe' foi a última coisa que ele me disse antes de virar as costas e fazer o que sua consciencia dizia que era certo, passei anos a sua espera, sonhando em te-lo novamente e agora ele havia escapado por entre meus dedos como areia. "
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Era um dia estranhamente claro, o céu estava bem azul e com apenas algumas nuvens para nos dar cobertura dos fortes raios solares, mas apesar de todo esse clima terrível para nós, poderia ser um dia normal. Eu provavelmente não me importaria com o Sol, ou com os pássaros cantando, certamente ficaria sentada em meu quarto lendo um livro ou então apenas encararia o teto e me perderia em pensamentos. Mas aquele, não seria um dia normal. Eu não conseguia me manter calma nem mesmo por um segundo, estava inquieta. Me sentava em uma cadeira e me levantava no instante seguinte, olhava pela janela de minuto a minuto, corria os olhos pelas frases de meus livros abertos e nenhuma conseguia prender minha atenção. Sim, um vampiro deve aprender a ser paciente e não se importar tanto com o tempo, afinal de contas, somos imortais e as horas eram irrelevantes, mas porque a droga do relógio tinha que andar tão devagar!

Já faziam dois desde que ele havia saído pela porta da frente a mando de Aro para investigar um possível problema com as tribos do norte. Problema esse que, no final, não era nada mais do que algumas dúzias de vampiros que estavam colocando a nossa própria existencia em risco e, por isso, encontraram seu fim ali mesmo nas mãos dele e de Heidi. Dois anos que havíamos nos visto pela ultima vez e em que eu o havia esperado pacientemente, como disse que esperaria e em que havia sentido sua falta, como sabia que sentiria. Agora andava de um lado para o outro de meu quarto, ouvia meus passos ecoando pelas paredes e a cada vez que passava pela janela esticava o pescoço para tentar encontrar sua imagem. atravessando o piso irregular de nosso castelo, coberto por sua capa e capuz avermelhados, mas logo em seguida me dava conta de que seria impossível distingui-lo naquele mar de outros capuzes e capas vermelhas.

Eu estava entediada e inquieta por isso resolvi dar uma volta pelo castelo, quem sabe dava a sorte de me distrair o suficienet para não ver o tempo passar, ou então de encontra-lo vagando pelos corredores a minha procura, coisa que eu realmente duvidava, mas podia sonhar. Realmente encontrei outros, Caius, Demetri, Felix, mas não me importava com nenhum deles, eram apenas colegas de ofício, por assim dizer, quem eu realmente queria, a imagem que eu queria ter refletida em meus olhos não era a de nenhum deles.

Desci lentamente a grande escadaria de pedra que terminava no imponente hall, não tinha pressa em chegar ao meu destino, na verdade, não tinha destino, minha pressa era outra. Meu passos ecoavam tenebrosamente pelas paredes do castelo, do mesmo modo que estavam fazendo enquanto eu caminhava de um lado para o outro de meu quarto. O corrimão era feito latão e adornado de prata assim como as maçanetas de todas as portas do castelo, tenho certeza de que deveria ser gelado, mas eu não tive tal sensação sob as pontas de meus dedos, era como se estivesse tocando a minha própria pele. Continuava meu caminho indiferente a tudo a minha volta, nada faria diferença naquele momento, até mesmo a conversa vinda do hall não me importante. Deviam ser Marcus e Aro, ou então Alec e...uma voz de mulher. Heidi! Se Heidi estava de volta então ele também estava. Me apressei pelos últimos degraus para encontrar exatamente Heidi e Alec. Fiz mais barulho do que seria esperado, mas não me importava, só queria chegar rápido ali.

Os dois viraram em minha direção, mas fui eu quem falou primeiro. – Bem vinda, Heidi. – Ela me lançou um aceno de cabeça.

- Obrigada, Jane. Alec aqui estava me contando como estão as coisas por aqui. Calmas como sempre, não?

- Sim. Como sempre... – Meus olhos varreram rapidamente o local e ainda se precipitaram pela porta a espera de mais alguém, mas não encontraram ninguém. Claro que poderia ter perguntado a Heidi sobre ele, mas não queria. Não gostava de me mostrar assim vulnerável ou carente, claro que todos sabiam de nós, mas para qualquer um, além dele, eu gostava de ser apenas membro da guarda dos Volturi. Por sorte ninguém ali podia ler meus pensamentos e assim eu pude me juntar aos dois e fingir que o que diziam ali me interessava mais do que ele.

- Estava dizendo ao seu irmão como alguns vampiros simplesmente não sabem a hora de parar.

- Encontraram problemas? – Eu perguntei.

- Nada que não pudéssemos resolver.

- Vocês são uma dupla e tanto! – Senti um incomodo no meu estomago quando Alec fez esse comentário totalmente desnecessário. Eu sabia que ele havia feito de propósito, coisas de irmão e logo ele me pagaria por isso.

- Ah com certeza somos. Mas tenho que voltar para minhas responsabilidades logo ou todos morreremos de fome. Estou só esperando Aro libera-lo para me despedir. – Então ele estava com Aro, estava no castelo! Se pudesse sentir meu coração tenho certeza que ele estaria saindo pela minha boca nesse momento. Agora tudo o que precisava era me desvencilhar de Alec e Heidi, seguir caminho até o escritório de Aro e rezar para que tenha a sorte de encontra-lo pelos corredores. E foi o que fiz. Por sorte Felix se aproximou de nós e eu tive a desculpa que precisava para me afastar. Queria ter andado mais rápido, mas não queria parecer tão desesperada assim, não na frente deles, então me forcei a continuar naquele mesmo ritmo monótono que assumia todos os dias. O problema era que o caminho para sair de vista dessas pessoas dolorosamente longo, o chão parecia me puxar para trás a cada passo que eu dava para frente e os corredores pareciam nunca ter fim.

Uma eternidade pareceu ter passado e então, finalmente, estava embrenhada no labirinto de portas e paredes que já conhecia tão bem, agora era só torcer para que ele resolvesse seguir o mesmo caminho que eu, mas por enquanto ainda estava sozinha no silencio. Logo me dei conta que essa caça pelo castelo era inutil, era grande demais eu nunca conseguiria encontra-lo. Eu estava oficialmente desistindo, seria mais fácil sair pelo castelo chamando seu nome, seria uma vergonha, mas pelo menos o encontraria. Me encostei na pedra gelada e irregular das paredes e levei uma das mãos até a cabeça, queria tanto encontra-lo, mas e se Aro houvesse lhe designado uma outra missão? Afinal de contas ele era o melhor da guarda para trabalhos em campo, conseguia se misturar aos humanos com tremenda facilidade, era discreto e silencioso e, por Deus, como sabia controlar sua sede por sangue! Além de tudo isso, ainda era um excelente lutador, não tão forte quanto Felix, ou tão violento, mas muito habilidoso mesmo assim, nunca deixava pistas. Mas e se ele já houvesse partido novamente? Ou pior, e se ele houvesse me esquecido e encontrado conforto em outros braços?

Senti um aperto na garganta e um formigamento nos olhos, com medo de te-lo esperado em vão, com medo de ter sido a única que continuou a cultivar o que tivemos. Claro que isso não mudaria nada quando nos encontrassemos nas reuniões, nós ainda seriamos membros da guarda, mas a noite, quando eu voltasse ser apenas Jane, vagaria sozinha pelo meu quarto com a certeza de que aquele aposento vazio nunca mais vibraria com a sua voz, assim como eu.

- Foi um ótimo trabalho. Parabéns.

- Obrigado, mestre. - Eu ergui a cabeça rapidamente. Aquela voz... – É sempre um prazer servir a Ordem. – Não, não podia ser um engano. Era ele! Não me movi nenhum centímetro sequer, fiquei com receio de que meus movimentos pudessem espantar o timbre reconfortante que aquele eco trazia.

- Se apresse.

- Sim senhor. – Uma porta de fechou e passos começaram a se mover pelo corredor, estavam sumindo aos poucos, cada vez mais distantes, estavam indo na direção contraria! Não! Se não me movesse agora iria perde-lo novamente na imensidão do castelo, mas se o seguisse o que diria quando me aproximasse? Certamente não chamaria seu nome, ainda estava com o medo de que ele não me quisesse mais. Não conseguia me mover, ainda estava encostada na parede, cada musculo do meu corpo estava enrijecido e então os passos sumirem. Idiota, devia ter ido atrás dele! Aro devia te-lo mando em outra missão e ele não havia nem se dado ao trabalho de me procurar antes de partir outra vez.

Me desencostei da parede finalmente, muito mais depressiva do que desanimada, sentindo os musculos muito mais amolecidos do que tensos. Quanto anos mais seriam dessa vez até que pudesse ve-lo de novo? Quantas noites mais contaria sem a sua presença? Por quanto mais tempo teria de carregar essa duvida? Estava caminhando completamente sem rumo pelo castelo, não queria ir para lugar nenhum, não tinha destino, só tinha um incomodo crescente dentro do peito e uma pequena e fraca esperança de encontra-lo como que por mágica vindo na direção oposta do corredor.

Senti uma mão sobre meu ombro, estranho, não tinha escutado ninguém se aproximar durante a minha caminhada, mas suspirei irritada mesmo assim, não estava com paciência pra mais brincadeiras estupidas agora. – O que você quer, Alec?

- Eu não sou o Alec. – Me virei rapidamente. Era ele! Aquela figura esguia e pálida que me fazia tanta falta. Seus cabelos claros, alguns tons mais escuros do que a palha que cobria os estabulos estavam mais compridos e algumas mechas mais rebeldes insistiam em cobrir-lhe a testa, os olhos estavam assumindo um tom dourado escuro, bem menos claros do que os meus, logo ele teria que se alimentar outra vez, mas as linhas que desenhavam seu rosto, o nariz reto, as marcas de seu sorriso, o maxilar levemente quadrado, ainda eram as mesmas.

- Andreas

- Oi Jane.


	2. Cap1 Aquela Velha Lua de Sempre

**Cap.1 – Aquela Velha Lua de Sempre**

- Andreas...

- Oi Jane. – Eu não mostrei minha imensa alegria em finalmente encontra-lo depois de tanto tempo, nem parecia a mesma pessoa que, ha poucos minutos atrás, estava rondando os corredores a procura de sua figura. Não precisava fingir agora, estávamos sozinhos, éramos apenas nós dois na imensidão do corredor mal iluminado e de suas paredes de pedras irregulares, mas mesmo assim, sozinha na presença dele, eu ainda controlava meus impulsos, talvez não controlasse tanto se não fosse a primeira vez que estivéssemos nos vendo. Além de gostar de manter nosso baile de máscaras, outra coisa ainda me incomodava. O medo da rejeição. E se jogasse meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e meus lábios na direção dos seus, como sonhei em fazer durante todo esse tempo, e ele se afastasse? E se dissesse que as coisas mudaram? Eu era uma Volturi, não me sujeitaria a essa vergonha. Agora me sentia assim, ansiosa, nervosa, quase tremula, se é que uma vampira pode se sentir assim.

- Como foi de viagem? – Eu perguntei formalmente, precisávamos manter as aparências para as pinturas, mesmo que elas e todas as outras coisas, vivas ou não vivas do castelo, soubessem sobre nós dois.

- Cansativa como sempre. – Ele me respondeu sem emoção. – Onde estava indo?

- Caminhando apenas...

- Quer companhia? – Eu ponderei por alguns instantes e encolhi os ombros de maneira displicente.

- Como quiser... – Vi os cantos dos seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso satisfeito e juntos começamos a caminhar, ele com as mãos juntas nas costas e eu com os passos tão monótonos quanto antes, mas com o coração certamente mais leve. Mantínhamos uma certa distancia um do outro, caminhávamos ombro a ombro, como disse antes eu não gostava de me expor e ele era discreto e inteligente a ponto de perceber isso, além do mais, gostávamos daquele jogo faz de conta, mas tive que controlar com destreza a vontade crescente de dizer que senti a sua falta bem ali no meio do corredor.

- Como estão as coisas por aqui?

- Como sempre estiveram.

- À luz de velas e silenciosas?

- Ainda se lembra? – Eu provoquei sutilmente.

- Você ficaria surpresa com o que eu me lembro. – Havíamos chegado a outro pequeno hall que dava acesso a mais uma das grandes escadarias da nossa fortaleza. Eu parei próxima do corrimão de mármore polido e me virei de frente para ele, estávamos a uma curta distancia agora. Isso me deu um pouco de coragem, pois ou ele sabia que eu o encararia agora ou havia tido a mesma idéia que eu.

- Eu duvido. – Encarei aqueles olhos escurecidos profundamente, percebi que estavam mais enegrecidos do que imaginava, eu mal conseguia distinguir sua pupila do resto, mas não era isso que eu queria descobrir. Procurei por algo a mais em seu olhar, algum vestígio de suas viagens, alguma pista do que estaria por vir, algum resquício do sentimento que um dia ele havia cultivado por mim. Eu precisava de qualquer coisa que me tirasse daquela tortura em que me encontrava, precisava de algo que me salvasse daquilo.

- Imaginei que duvidaria. – Ele deu apenas mais um passo em minha direção e eu pude me ver refletida naqueles olhos quase negros, pude sentir sua voz fazendo cada centímetro do meu corpo vibrar no mesmo timbre baixo e suave. Será que era essa a pista que eu esperava? – Mas quem sabe posso fazer com que você mude de idéia. – Eu sustentei seu olhar enquanto ele erguia uma das mãos até o meu rosto e contornava, com os dedos frios e longos, as linhas do meu queixo. Seu toque era como um fantasma, ele mantinha as pontas dos dedos próximas da minha pele, mas eu mal podia sentir o frio que emanava dele, era como se ele estivesse apenas acariciando a minha essência, e então aos poucos e bem suavemente senti a ponta de seu polegar tocar meu lábio inferior, como já havia feito tantas vezes antes, e fechei os olhos por alguns instantes aproveitando seu toque ilusório. Minha boca entreabriu-se e mordisquei sua pele gelada e pálida como a minha muito levemente antes de me afastar e subir as escadas.

- Heidi quer se despedir de você. – Eu disse enquanto começava a subir os primeiros degraus da escadaria e fiquei grata por ele não poder ver o modo satisfeito com que eu agora sorria e mordiscava meu próprio lábio. Não olhei para trás, continuei meu trajeto sem rumo, não sabia para onde ir, na verdade nem queria ir a lugar nenhum, queria ficar ali com ele em nosso esconde-esconde, aproveitando seu toque e o timbre da sua voz, mas fazia parte do jogo eu tinha que seguir as regras.

- É sempre bom te ver, Jane. – Ouvi sua voz ecoar pelas paredes, mas mesmo assim não me virei e nem respondi, continuei austera e silenciosa como uma estatua, deslizando sobre o mármore da escadaria, mas com a certeza de que, pelo menos, alguma coisa havia sobrevivido nele. Agora eu só precisava descobrir, exatamente, o que.

No resto do dia não vi nem mais a sombra de Andreas pelo castelo, ele devia estar vagando sem rumo como eu, perdido entre as prateleiras da biblioteca ou então descansando em seu quarto, mas eu queria saber onde exatamente. Tive que frear um impulso de verificar se ele realmente estava nesses lugares que me traziam tantas lembranças, principalmente em seu quarto, mas fui forte e ao final da tarde já estava de volta em meus aposentos na companhia de meus livros e do eco de meus sapatos. Agora eu não parecia mais um animal enjaulado, não estava mais andando de um lado para o outro quarto, nem esticava o pescoço pela janela a cada minuto. Pelo contrário, eu estava deitada em minha cama inútil, sentia o toque macio dos lençóis sob a pele de minhas mãos e encarava o teto esbranquiçado enquanto me lembrava do encontro com Andreas no hall e tentava descobrir se aquilo realmente havia significado que algo ainda estava vivo dentro dele. Aquilo foi alguma coisa, certamente, mas o que? Uma provocação? Um jogo? Uma verdade? Uma dúvida havia dado lugar a outra e eu não me via em melhor posição do que estava quando deixei Heidi e Alec.

Ouvi uma batida muito sutil e quando inaudível em minha porta, me sentei em um movimento e esperei alguns instantes até que a adrenalina me deixasse em paz. Dessa vez não tentei adivinhar quem era, talvez porque desejava que fosse ele. – Quem é?

- Sou eu. – Deixei os ombros caírem, decepcionada. Caminhei sem pressa até a pesada porta da mogno e girei a maçaneta silenciosamente.

- O que foi, Alec?

- Aro quer todos reunidos no salão.

- Agora?

- Sim.

- Está bem. – Ele abriu espaço para que eu saísse do quarto e logo estávamos os dois caminhando lado a lado pelos corredores novamente. Eu não havia esquecido de seu comentário infantil enquanto conversava com Heidi, só ainda não tinha escolhido uma vingança a altura ainda, mas eu não tinha pressa, Alec não iria a lugar nenhum.

- Encontrou Andreas? – Ele iria começar outra vez. Acho que não importa quantas décadas vivamos juntos sem envelhecer, irmãos sempre seriam irmãos. Eu não respondi de fato, apenas murmurei um sim. – Como foi? – Me senti tentada a causar-lhe algum tipo de dor, quem sabe usar meu dom, mas me contive, não iria perder esse jogo. – Está fazendo força para não me ouvir?

- Sim, estou.

- Por que?

A grande e maciça porta de ébano já estava próxima agora e logo Alec seria obrigado a parar com suas perguntas irritantes, então eu me permiti uma simples e honesta reposta. - Porque você não está dizendo nada de útil, Alec. – Precipitei a mão para a maçaneta antes que Alec pudesse dizer outra coisa, mas antes que pudesse realmente tocar o metal prateado a porta se abriu e eu reconheci Demetri do outro lado.

- Estamos atrasados? – Perguntei enquanto passava pelo espaço que ele havia deixado.

- Ainda não começamos. – Quando entramos, Alec e eu, a sala estava exatamente como eu havia imaginado. Silenciosa, quase congelada no tempo, ninguém falava, ninguém respirava e a única coisa que se movia eram as chamas que dançavam na lareira, que ficava acesa praticamente vinte e quatro horas por dia para fins exclusivamente decorativos e as vezes para iluminação. É claro que em minha imaginação Andreas estava lá, sentado em uma das poltronas ou próximo da janela, no lugar que agora Alec tomava para si, mas ele não estava lá, nem ele e nem Heidi. Me lembrei de como seus olhos estavam hoje quando o encontrei, talvez ele tivesse se juntado a Heidi na caçada, afinal de contas ele precisava se alimentar antes que virasse uma besta faminta e sedenta atacando humanos a torto e a direito e ela precisava nos alimentar.

- Ah sim, que bom. – Eu respondi enquanto tomava meu lugar, ao lado de Felix, no semi circulo formado ao redor da lareira. Olhei de um rosto fantasmagórico para o outro, todos mais pálidos do que de costume e com sombras bruxuleantes dançando em seus rostos. Olhei para Aro sentado em uma das poltronas de estofado vermelho com o grandalhão Felix de pé ao seu lado. Caius estava de pé ao lado da lareira e Marcus a seu lado na outra extremidade, ambos em seus ternos pretos impecáveis. Senti um desanimo baixar sobre o meu peito e, de repente, nada do que ia ser colocado em pauta ali naquela sala fazia importância, mas me forcei a prestar atenção, afinal de contas eu era um membro da guarda e qualquer coisa dita ali me dizia respeito.

Todos voltaram seus olhos para Aro, eu inclusive. Ele tinha os dedos das mãos entrelaçados e tocava a ponta do nariz fino e longo com os polegares. Todos em silencio esperando que algo mais fosse ouvido além do crepitar do fogo. Todos nós, a nata dos Volturi, reunidos em volta do líder, esperando que ele resolvesse começar a falar. Ninguém o encorajou, ninguém se atreveu. Sabíamos que Aro sempre tinha a primeira e única palavra nessas reuniões, se alguém podia dizer algo a mais, esses eram Caius e Marcus, mas nós da guarda, nunca. Todos esperando. Seis estátuas de mármore vestindo de Armani a Gucci. Seis estátuas que sobreviveram intactas ao tempo.

E então, finalmente, Aro abriu a boca lentamente e falou naquele tom de voz quase sussurrado que lhe era peculiar. – Como já devem saber Heidi e Andreas voltaram vitoriosos. – E ficou em silencio novamente, nós todos continuamos imóveis. – Mas não foi esse o motivo pelo qual os chamei aqui. – Ele fez mais uma pausa e encarou as chamas alaranjadas da lareira demoradamente antes de voltar a falar. - São cada vez mais freqüentes esses casos de vampiros aparecendo na luz do dia e quebrando claramente nossas regras. Isso é inadmissível. Não podemos arriscar colocar nossa existência em risco.

- E o que sugere além do que já fazemos? – Caius perguntou.

- Intolerância. – E eu percebi seus olhos brilharem ainda mais do que as labaredas alaranjadas. – Exibiremos os que ousarem violar nossas leis, os usaremos de exemplo.

- Já fazemos isso, Aro.

- Então seremos mais extremos, até que todos os vampiros temam o destino que virá até eles se não seguirem as leis.

- Você propõe uma ditadura?

Aro soltou uma risada rouca e incrédula. – Não, meu caro Caius, todos nós já vivemos tempo o suficiente para aprender que ditaduras nunca duram para sempre. O que eu proponho é que controlemos qualquer tentativa de aparição, voluntária ou não.

- Controlemos?

- Aniquilemos, o que se encaixar melhor na frase. Não podemos mais ser tolerantes, pois o que está em jogo aqui e nossa existência e de todos os outros vampiros e os transgressores serão punidos e servirão de exemplo.

- Como devemos prosseguir então?

- Aumentem a guarda. Cubram mais territórios. Matem todos que nos desrespeitarem. – Caius, Aro e Marcus continuavam sua conversa, mas nós da guarda nos mantínhamos calados. Não deveríamos dar nossas opiniões quanto aquilo, éramos apenas soldados, seguiríamos qualquer regra que nos fosse dada, mas quais seriam essas regras não era de nossa escolha. Aquilo era um assunto de líderes, um assunto dos três.

- Não perguntem, não investiguem, não pensem. Apenas matem quem, querendo ou não, der o passo errado? – Caius perguntou e Aro apenas sorriu suavemente e afirmou com a cabeça. Caius e Marcus se olharam, deviam ter trocado algumas palavras mentalmente, mas nada foi dito durante alguns longos minutos. Então finalmente Caius disse. – Está bem. O que temos em mente aqui é o futuro de nossa espécie.

- Quaisquer meios necessários. – Aro disse.

- Quaisquer meios necessários... – Caius repetiu como se quisesse dar mais força a afirmação de Aro. – Traçaremos o plano. Estão dispensados por hora. – E com um movimento de sua mão translúcida nós fomos liberados de nossas amarras invisíves, nos despedimos com reverencias e, um a um, passamos pela porta que Felix mantinha aberta. Não sei porque insistiam em nos chamar para essas reuniões, nunca dizíamos nada, é claro que nunca queríamos dizer algo, as decisões, os porquês e os comos não eram de nossa conta, nós apenas executávamos o plano e protegíamos nossa fortaleza, e era exatamente por isso que nossa presença ali era totalmente inútil. Aro, Caius e Marcus podiam perfeitamente bem tomarem suas decisões e nos comunicarem depois, mas talvez fizessem isso para que nos sentimos parte de algo, como se já não fossemos...

Felix foi o último a sair e fechou a porta atrás de si, juntos caminhamos tranqüilamente pelos corredores. Não tínhamos destino, também não tínhamos combinado nada, mas íamos juntos até o local onde cada um poderia tomar seu próprio caminho. Eu ainda não tinha notícias de Andreas, devia estar caçando, com Heidi, sozinho, depois de uma longa viagem de dois anos a seu lado. Sacudi a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos incômodos da minha cabeça e me concentrei no murmúrio de vozes que se iniciava a minha frente.

- Parece que vamos ter mais ação. – Demetri disse enquanto nos aproximávamos da escadaria.

- Vai ser um bom exercício no mínimo. Estamos precisando de algum movimento por aqui. – Felix respondeu. Alec também fez alguns comentários, todos inúteis como era digno de sua pessoa, mas eu me mantive calada. Nada do que foi dito por Aro e Caius, e pensado por Marcus, devia ser comentado ou discutido, foi uma ordem direta dos líderes e iria ser acatada como tal. Eu poderia ter feito algum comentário, verbalizado meus pensamentos, ou até mesmo aproveitado suas companhias me silencio, mas eu não queria, não fazia diferença para mim. Então subi para meu quarto tão lentamente quanto quando havia descido com Alec, não tinha pressa, não mais, pelo menos. Meu plano para a noite estava traçado, eu iria para o meu quarto, leria alguns livros, deitaria na cama e encararia o teto, esperaria até que o dia nascesse para recomeçar a minha rotina infinita. Os outros logo deveriam fazer o mesmo e então ficariamos cada um em nossos respectivos quartos, uns lendo, outros jogando baralho, outros fazendo tricô, eu não fazia idéia, mas também não me importava. Suas ocupações, para mim, eram tão sem irrelevantes quanto suas presenças e não me diziam respeito, assim como as minhas não diziam a eles. Mas havia uma pessoa por quem eu daria tudo para descobrir onde estava e o que estava fazendo.

Fechei a pesada porta de madeira de meu quarto e encarei os móveis escuros, pareciam comigo durante a reunião de antes, silenciosos, mas confiantes. Confiantes... bem, talvez não fossemos tão parecidos assim. Retirei a túnica e a deixei pendurada no encosto de uma das cadeiras, soltei meus cabelos do elegante coque em que estavam presos os deixando cair sobre meus ombros e pescoço, e voltei a me debruçar sobre a janela, agora tinha mais liberdade, não precisava temer a luz do Sol e pude colocar meio corpo para fora enquanto apoiava os braços no para peito, mas mesmo assim não havia nem sombra dele pelo pátio. Aquilo era ridículo, eu sabia, mas não conseguia evitar, foram dois anos e eu havia sentido tanto a sua falta.

Me afastei da janela e comecei a abrir meu vestido lentamente, me perdendo em pensamentos mais e mais a cada botão que saía de sua casa. Mas não eram as novas ordens de Aro, Marcus e Caius ou a nova posição inflexível que assumiríamos dali em diante, que dominava meus pensamentos, essa posição ainda pertencia a Andreas. Talvez amanha conseguisse ponderar sobre a possível chacina que estaria por vir ou sobre a possível mudança de alguns de nós, eu inclusive, para as novas aldeias, mas aquela noite era dele. Senti a camurça do vestido roçar em meus tornozelos quando soltei o último botão, me deitaria de lingerie mesmo, claro que não dormiria, vampiros não precisavam disso, nem sei porque tínhamos camas no mínimo gigantescas em cada um dos quarto, mas precisava pensar talvez até mais do que costumava fazer nas outras noites. Mesmo assim, antes de encarar o teto acinzentado e me perder em um mundo só meu, resolvi dar uma ultima olhada pela janela, voltei a apoiar as mãos no parapeito e inclinar o corpo, agora semi nú, para fora. Nada havia mudado, a brisa suave ainda empurrava meus cabelos para fora do rosto e o pátio ainda estava tão silencioso quanto antes, mas naquele momento eu não podia mais dizer o mesmo do interior do quarto.

Enquanto estava apoiada na janela tentando distinguir algum movimento na massa de sombras e escuridão, falhei em perceber que a forma que eu esperava ver cruzando pátio estava ali mesmo, nas sombras do meu quarto esperando o momento de atacar a sua presa. Não percebi a sua aproximação fosse por estar muito concentrada em olhar pela janela ou porque ele era silencioso demais até mesmo para um vampiro, mas quando senti a ponta de seus dedos encostarem na pele do meu abdome não me assustei, conhecia o seu toque e conseguiria distingui-lo de qualquer outro. Ele deu apenas mais um passo em direção ao meu corpo, eu pude sentir o tecido de seu paletó encostava suavemente em minhas costas e a sua essência de inverno me intoxicava os sentidos de tal maneira que eu precisei me apoiar em seu corpo para recobrar a consciência do que estava acontecendo e a força em meus joelhos. É provável que ele tivesse percebido essa minha alteração peculiar e, apesar de não conseguir vê-lo naquele momento, poderia apostar minha vida imortal que estava sorrindo satisfeito.

Senti a ponta de seu nariz encostar em meus cabelos e seus lábios tocarem, ocasionalmente, minha orelha enquanto tentava conter o sutil tremor que ameaçou me subir pelos joelhos e se espalhar por todo o meu corpo quando escutei sua voz macia assim próxima de mim. - Estava procurando alguém?

- Ninguém importante. – Respondi indiferente ao turbilhão de sensações e de sentimentos que ele estava me causando naquela hora. A verdade era que eu ainda estava em uma fase de reconhecimento, não tinha certeza se ele ainda nutria sentimentos por mim ou se havia outra pessoa em sua vida, é certo que vampiros não são seres poligâmicos, mas também é certo que surpresas podem acontecer todos os dias, inclusive e ainda mais, em uma vida imortal e suas ações naquele momento não me revelavam nada de suas intenções além de uma única e simples verdade: sexo.

- Não estou interrompendo nada então... – Seus lábios não estavam mais tão próximos de minha orelha como antes, ele havia erguido um pouco a cabeça e agora, com as pontas dos dedos, punha delicadamente meus cabelos para o lado, em seguida senti seu polegar tocar minha nuca enquanto seus outros longos dedos deslizavam pelo meu queixo e forçavam gentilmente meu rosto para o lado expondo totalmente a pele extremamente pálida de meu pescoço. – ...nenhum compromisso noturno? – Semi-nua, mal conseguindo manter meus joelhos firmes e totalmente entregue àquele vulto, eu nunca estive assim tão indefesa em toda minha imortalidade. De um jeito ou de outro Andreas sempre seria mais forte do que eu, mas o que me impelia a continuar não era sua força, o modo como corria os dedos pela minha barriga ou seus lábios que agora roçavam e mordiscavam meu pescoço lentamente, era eu mesma e toda a falta que havia sentido de sua presença durante o tempo em que estivemos separados.

Eu fechei os olhos e me concentrei na sensação de sua boca contra a minha pele e nos arrepios que agora subiam e desciam pela minha coluna livremente, estava ciente de que não passava de uma boneca de pano em seus braços tamanho era o meu torpor e é claro que isso apenas dificultou minha missão de continuar com seu jogo de perguntas e respostas. – Talvez esteja. – E então suas mãos afrouxaram seu abraço em volta de meu corpo e eu senti um frio inexplicável me dominar mais rapidamente do que qualquer coisa, o que era um tanto ridículo para uma vampira.

Pela primeira vez olhei por cima do ombro e encontrei seus olhos avermelhados brilhando estranhamente em minha direção. Não era um brilho de fome, era algo mais selvagem, mais profundo do que a sede por humanos. Seria a sede por mim? Seria o que eu estava procurando desde que ouvi que ele estava de volta? Ficamos daquele jeito por mais alguns segundos que pareciam intermináveis, eu o estudava e ele me encarava de uma maneira tão inexpressiva quanto seria possível e então, finalmente, ele sussurrou tão próximo de minha boca que eu quase pude sentir seus lábios tocarem os meus. – Quer que eu vá embora? – Tive que piscar os olhos lentamente para disfarçar meu torpor e recobrar a linha de pensamentos, e quando voltei a abri-los novamente encontrei uma expressão de seriedade misturada com insegurança sobre os traços bem delineados que formavam o rosto de Andreas. Eu mesma fiquei confusa, será que ele realmente havia acreditado no que eu acabara de dizer? Era ridículo, era obvio que ele era quem eu estava esperando, mas acredito que aquilo fazia parte de seu jogo mesmo que sua dúvida fosse muito convincente.

Seus braços em volta do meu corpo me deram espaço para que eu me movimentasse até ficar de frente para ele. Andreas não era o mais alto da guarda, essa posição eu imagino que ficasse para Felix, ele devia ser da mesma altura que Aro, mas ainda assim era alguns bons centímetros mais alto do que eu de modo que o topo de minha cabeça alcançasse a linha de seu maxilar. Nos encaramos por mais um breve momento, eu com os olhos levemente erguidos e ele com o rosto inclinado em minha direção. Eu estava hipnotizada de um modo que poucos vampiros podiam afirmar que haviam sido e eu sabia que aquela sensação não vinha de seus poderes. No meio do meu turbilhão de sensações minhas mãos começaram a trilharem seus caminhos por seu tórax, deslizando pelo tecido elegante de seu terno preto. Meus olhos finalmente deixaram os seus e se fixaram no contraste gritante que minhas mãos pálidas causavam contra o tecido de suas roupas, nada era dito e eu sabia que seus olhos apenas me fitavam como estava a fazer antes. Eu não sentia sua pele fria por baixo das roupas, acredito que tínhamos a mesma temperatura, claro, mas conseguia sentir a solidez de seu corpo e tive a certeza que a falta que eu imaginei ter sentido dele era, na realidade, muito maior.

Cuidadosamente, mas enorme destreza, minhas mãos começaram a abrir os botões de sua camisa um a um, não havia motivos para embaraço, já havia feito aquilo milhares de vezes antes, já conhecia a tonalidade de sua pele de mármore e as linhas de tórax bem desenhado. Não havia nada de novo, fisicamente, quando terminei com o último botão e encostei minhas mãos em seu abdome nu, a pele dura e lisa ainda era a mesma enquanto eu corria as pontas de meus dedos até seus ombros e o livrava daquela quantidade desnecessária de roupa para o momento, mas havia algo novo, emocionalmente, se é que um vampiro pode se dar ao luxo de ter emoções como essas. Havia a saudade que sentia daquele toque e a satisfação de te-lo outra vez, e a certeza de que ela era muito maior do que eu poderia ter imaginado. Ele ainda me encarava esperando pela minha resposta obvia, mas eu estava distraída demais em sentir todo peso daqueles dois anos amontoados no chão ao lado de suas roupas e contente demais por minha memória não ter esquecido nem ao menos um detalhe de seu corpo.

Ficamos daquele modo em silencio por alguns instantes apenas apreciando a presença um do outro, ele não se moveu, não tentou apressar algo que já era obviamente iminente, parecia querer prolongar o momento tanto quanto eu e isso me deu algum conforto. Isso me lembrou o motivo pelo qual Andreas me encantava. Ele me conhecia, sabia que as vezes meu orgulho conseguia ser maior do que qualquer coisa e que nos momentos mais inoportunos eu nunca daria meu braço a torcer. Eu lhe devia uma resposta naquele momento, mas não sentia que ela estivesse chegando a qualquer momento e ele sabia disso então não disse mais nenhuma palavra, apenas segurou meu rosto em suas mãos duras e puxou meu rosto até o seu até que nossas bocas se encontrassem.

Ao contrário da sutileza que carregava seu toque de antes, o beijo de agora era um tanto firme e quase faminto, mas eu não me importava. Joguei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e retribui o beijo da mesma maneira, talvez estivesse sendo até mesmo mais sedenta por aquele toque do que ele próprio. Algo dentro de mim parecia finalmente estar começando a se saciar, uma sede que humano nenhum poderia acalmar, que sangue nenhum silenciaria, uma sede por ele, pelo gosto que agora tomava minha boca e que eu ansiava a tempos. Seu corpo me pressionava contra a parede de pedras e minhas mãos se segurava em sua nuca como se minha vida dependesse disso, e eu diria que talvez até dependesse se não soasse tão piegas.

Nada havia mudado muito desde ele aparecera em meu quarto naquela noite, ele ainda sempre seria mais forte do que eu e eu ainda parecia uma boneca de pano extremamente maleável e obediente em suas mãos, tanto que não era mais dona de meus próprios movimentos. Andreas já havia me levantado pelos quadris e me pressionava com tanta força contra a parede que eu tinha a nítida impressão que as pedras irregulares iriam perfurar minhas costas a qualquer momento, mas eu não me importava, não estava reclamando, é lógico que não. Eu não tinha mais controle sobre os espasmos que a sensação dele lançava pelo meu corpo e nem sobre minhas ações, a única coisa que eu conseguia ainda ter algum controle era a ardência que tomava conta de mim, ardência por ele e essa eu fazia questão que crescesse a cada segundo que tinha o seu corpo gélido no meu. Eu estava completamente entregue a ele, completamente dominada pela sensação dele e aos poucos meu quarto foi perdendo as formas. Era como se o mundo tivesse começado a girar freneticamente e de repente fossemos as únicas pessoas que houvessem restado na face do planeta, não havia mais castelo de pedras irregulares, não havia mais Ordem ou líderes, éramos apenas Andreas e eu escorados um no outro, pressionados contra um muro sólido e invisível.

E então, aos poucos, o quarto foi retomando seu lugar de direito, os móveis voltaram a se posicionar contra as paredes e o mundo se repovoou novamente. Meus olhos ainda estavam fechados, mas eu conseguia sentir a leveza dos movimentos de Andreas enquanto ele me levava, ainda suspensa em seus braços, até a cama. O colchão macio me recebeu de bom grado se moldando às formas de meu corpo completamente nu. Meus olhos ainda estavam fechados enquanto eu me recuperava da exaustão que me dominava, era uma sensação tão diferente de quando era humana. Era algo parecido como a sede que nos visitava de tempos em tempos, era um tremor quase de necessidade, mas que após algum tempo sumia, diferente das vezes em que era realmente fome e diferente também da sensação que era para os humanos. O colchão ao meu lado cedeu sob o peso de Andreas, mas eu só foi encara-lo novamente quando senti seus dedos deslizarem pela minha coluna no local onde a pedra estivera quase perfurando seu caminho. Seus lábios se aproximaram de meu rosto me dando um beijo carinhoso perto de meu ouvido. – Isso poderia ter deixado uma marca.

Abri os olhos finalmente encarando aquele olhar que fazia até meus ossos derreterem e mencionei a marca pálida que meus dentes haviam deixado em seu ombro direito. – Isso também. – Ele olhou para a marca e depois para mim outra vez.

- E seriamos obrigados a lembrar um do outro para sempre. Já imaginou como isso seria terrível?

- Não gosto nem de pensar. – Pisquei vagarosamente sentindo a sensação de fome abandonando meu corpo aos poucos. Ele riu baixo fazendo cada célula de meu corpo vibrar no mesmo timbre e eu me encolhi como se quisesse impedir que aquela vibração me deixasse. O silencio reinou em meu quarto novamente, estava demasiado escuro, mas eu ainda conseguia distinguir perfeitamente seus traços perfeitos sob a luz da Lua que entrava pela minha janela. Sua mão havia parado de acariciar minhas costas e agora só estava pousada ali, tomando uma estância protetora para deixar bem claro aos meus móveis e livros que ele era o meu dono, mas eu gostava daquilo. Afinal de contas, ele realmente era.

- Senti sua falta, Jane. – Eu o encarei com medo de que aquilo tivesse sido invenção de minha mente, com medo de que depois daquilo se seguissem outras palavras que eu não queria ouvir. Mas mesmo assim não segurei meu impulso de perguntar.

- Mas...? – O encorajei a continuar.

Ele deu de ombros rapidamente. – Mas, nada. – Ele inclinou a cabeça me observando mais atentamente. – Está esperando por uma notícia ruim?

Eu fixei meus olhos em algum local das cobertas que cobriam o colchão macio e que, agora, se enrugavam sob o nosso peso. – Talvez... – murmurei quase sem mover meus lábios.

- Que tipo de notícia?

- Qualquer tipo de notícia.

- Me de um exemplo. – Eu fiquei em silencio, não queria tocar nesse assunto, não sei se meu orgulho permitiria. Então percebi seu rosto se aproximando novamente e espalhando alguns beijos muito suaves pelo meu rosto, seus lábios eram mais macios do que seria esperado de um vampiro e eu fiz o possível para aproveitar cada um deles. – Não consigo ler sua mente, Jane. – Ele disse me encorajando a continuar como eu havia feito alguns segundos antes.

- Uma notícia ruim, Andreas. – Eu disse ríspida e dando ênfase em seu nome. Uma outra pessoa poderia ter ficado ressentida com meu tom, mas ele não, aquilo parecia diverti-lo e ele apenas me exibiu o sorriso que eu havia esperado tanto para ver.

- Eu não consigo ler a sua mente, Jane. – Ele me lembrou.

- Coisa pela qual eu agradeço muito. – Ele riu mais uma vez.

- Pelo menos saberia do que você está falando agora. Me pouparia muitas perguntas.

- Eu não disse que você poderia fazer perguntas. – Era a minha vez de lembra-lo de algo.

- Mas não disse que eu não poderia tentar adivinhar.

- Estou dizendo agora.

- Mas você sabe que eu vou tentar mesmo assim. – Eu sabia e meu maior receio era que a chance de ele acertar eram gigantescas. Eu estava preocupada agora, e se acertasse? E se descobrisse que eu estava com medo que ele tivesse me trocado por alguém, por outra vampira, por Heidi, ou então, por uma humana e que fosse me deixar novamente? E se o que tínhamos acabado de fazer ali fosse apenas uma despedida amistosa? Eu desmoronaria por dentro tenho certeza. – Tem haver comigo isso é claro. – Ele disse pensando em voz alta. – E deve ter haver com você também. Tem haver com alguém mais? – Eu não respondi, estava decidia a dificultar ao máximo as coisas. – A cada vez que você não me der uma resposta vou encarar como um sim. – Ele anunciou.

- Por que você não pode simplesmente esquecer isso? – Eu disse, cansada.

- Porque algo está te incomodando e eu quero saber o que é.

- Por que? Não é da sua conta.

- Porque eu me importo com você e não gosto quando algo te perturba. – Ele devia estar esperando alguma reposta birrenta da minha parte, mas eu apenas o encarei em silencio, eu estava sem defesas. – Gosto de cuidar de você, Jane. E tenho que cuidar porque você é minha e porque encontrar você foi a melhor coisa que a Ordem me trouxe. – E lá estava eu completamente derretida e sem reação diante daqueles traços perfeitos e daqueles olhos serenos que me tiravam o equilíbrio todas as vezes. Ele me estudou cautelosamente enquanto deslizava os dedos pelo meu rosto. Eu não disse uma única palavras, apenas aproximei-me dele e plantei um beijo em seu ombro nu enquanto me aninhava em seu peito de pedra, por um momento desejei poder adormecer só pela sensação de acordar embalada por ele, mas era só um desejo sem sentido, nunca trocaria minha imortalidade. – Ainda tem algo te incomodando?

- Não... – Sussurrei de volta contra a pele de seu pescoço.

Senti seus lábios tocando meus cabelos e finalmente ouvi a única coisa que realmente fazia meu mundo girar mais devagar. – Eu te amo, Jane. – Eu não respondi, não precisava. Apenas fechei meus olhos e fiquei em silencio aproveitando sua presença e seu afago em meu corpo. Agora sentia vergonha da minha própria insegurança e ele certamente já sabia o que era a notícia ruim da qual eu tinha tanto medo, mas não me importava. Como eu havia dito, o que eu mais adorava em Andreas era o modo como ele me conhecia e entendia que palavras nem sempre traduziam tudo o que eu sentia. O que eu mais amava nele era o modo como ele me permitia permanecer em silencio quando os outros exigiam uma resposta. Ele pertencia a mim assim como eu a ele, nós sabíamos disso e nada mais precisava ser dito sob aquela velha Lua de sempre. Afinal de contas, ela também sabia.


	3. Cap2 Lua Nova

**Cap.2 – Lua Nova**

Era algo próximo do meio dia quando consultei o grande relógio do hall de entrada do castelo, não tinha idéia quanto tempo fazia desde que saíra da cama, desde que, a contra gosto, deixei meu momento perfeito com Andreas acabar. Não havia muito o que fazer, não podíamos ficar trancafiados em meu quarto para sempre, mesmo porque os outros falariam e eu simplesmente não deixaria. Ele partiu primeiro pela janela, não era seguro sair pelos corredores daquele modo e depois de algumas horas eu o segui pela porta. O dia estava claro, mas extremamente nublado o que me agradou muito, pois eu pude dar uma longa e relaxante caminhada pelos jardins que eram, na maioria das vezes, inúteis. Afinal de contas, se não podíamos sair sob a luz do Sol e morávamos na Itália, podíamos muito bem nos enterrar em covas e catacumbas.

Durante minha caminhada fui encontrando muitos outros da Ordem, apenas seguidores. Todos curvavam a cabeça obedientemente em minha direção reconhecendo minha posição no círculo íntimo dos Volturi. Todos me temiam. Algumas vezes, quando não estava perdida em pensamentos, eu os retribuía com um olhar sereno, mas em sua grande maioria eu apenas passava como se eles não estivessem lá, não fazia diferença para mim. Eu, na verdade, podia estar ali fisicamente, mas minha mente se encontra longe, pelo menos vinte e quatro horas atrás. Como na noite passada meus pensamentos eram apenas dele, assim como cada parte de meu ser. Parecia que ao reencontra-lo e te-lo do modo que o tinha havia reafirmado todos os sentimentos que eu pensava cultivar, parecia que de alguma maneira ele havia conseguido que eu me apaixonasse por ele outra vez, como se nunca o tivesse visto antes. Isso trazia algum tipo de renovação para meu corpo oco, não que eu precisasse de alguma, sempre tive certeza de meus sentimentos por Andreas, mas senti-lo novamente destruiu toda a apatia que vinha me dominando durante sua ausência. Mas isso era algo que apenas ele veria e que apenas ele saberia reconhecer, para os outros eu ainda era a estóica fêmea dos Volturi e eu fazia questão que continuasse desse modo, com os novos planos de Aro batendo a porta não seria vantajoso que passassem a me ver como uma adolescente apaixonada.

Todos pareciam estar usufruindo daquele dia nublado para aproveitar a paisagem, afinal de contas sair do castelo de vez em quando era extremamente necessário, mais alguns meses lá dentro e eu tenho certeza que passaria a enxergar absolutamente todas as cores no mesmo tom de bege pálido das paredes de meu quarto. Pude até mesmo ver Aro e Caius a alguns metros de mim, mas o verdadeiro milagre seria ver Marcus, eu imagino. Os dois estavam entretidos em uma conversa com um terceiro. Ele estava de costas, mas eu lugar algum eu confundiria aqueles cabelos alguns tons mais escuros do que a palha. Senti o mundo a meu redor sacudir suavemente assim como eu mesma havia feito quando ele olhou por cima do ombro e me lançou um sorriso quase imperceptível. Minha intenção não era me juntar àquele grupo. Eles estavam conversando, eu não me intrometeria nos líderes por causa dele, mas Aro também notou minha presença e me lançou um sorriso mais aberto do que o de Andreas e estendeu a mão em minha direção. Eu não tinha escolha.

Me aproximei sem alterar o ritmo de meus passos e fiz uma reverencia suave. – Jane, minha querida. – Aro me saudou. – Um lindo dia, não está?

- Com certeza, milorde. – Eu tinha um carinho especial por Aro. Dizem que vampiros sempre tem uma ligação mais forte com quem os transformou e vice-versa. Talvez fosse verdade. Mas havia mais em Aro do que apenas o fato de que era meu "pai". Ele era um líder sereno por mais que suas ordens fossem extremistas, conosco era quase afetuoso e eu podia dizer que havia um lado humanista nele, todos nós podíamos. Quanto a Caius, eu não dividia o mesmo afeto, nunca o desrespeitaria, lógico. Mas ele era um líder enquanto Aro era um parente de sangue. E Marcus, eu o temia mais do que a qualquer outro. Acredito que todos sentíssemos o mesmo a respeito dele e que o único que não podia compartilhar de nossos pensamentos era o vampiro parado ao lado de Caius e em frente a Aro.

Andreas era o único Volturi que havia sido transformado pelo próprio Marcus, era o preferido dele e todos sabiam, talvez fosse até o único com quem Marcus falava de fato, mas isso podia muito bem ser mais uma das lendas ao redor do castelo. O que eu também sabia era que o meu medo de Marcus também se dava ao seu dom. Ele podia ler relacionamentos e eu me acanhava com o fato de um líderes poder ler o que se passava entre Andreas e eu, pudesse ler a intensidade com que nossos encontros se davam. Talvez meu medo, não fosse um medo de fato, talvez fosse apenas uma timidez.

- Como está? – Aro perguntou carinhosamente.

- Bem, senhor. Obrigada.

- Ótimo, ótimo. – Demetri estava logo atrás de nós, podíamos senti-lo, talvez tivesse sido até por isso que Aro segurou as palavras a meio caminho da boca. – Pois não, Demetri?

- A presença dos senhores foi solicitada, senhor Aro. Um jovem deseja lhe falar.

- Com nós todos? – Eu não me alarmei quando Demetri afirmou silenciosamente, sabia que aquilo apenas dizia respeito aos líderes. – Muito bem. Leve-o à sala. – Ele ordenou a Demetri e depois se virou para Caius. – Se somos todos solicitados acredito que Marcus deva estar junto.

- Certamente. – Eu ouvi o sussurro que era a voz de Caius. – Andreas. – Ele se endireitou pronto para receber a ordem eminente. – Avise Marcus. Eu vou ver quem é esse jovem, estou curioso. – E então ele se virou para Aro, mas este apenas ergueu a mão solenemente.

- Vou caminhar mais alguns instantes com Jane. Encontro vocês. – E com um aceno de cabeça todos seguiram seus caminhos. Andreas a procura de Marcus, e Caius e Demetri a procura do jovem enquanto Aro me apontava o caminho de pedras branquíssimas que se destacava sobre o tapete de grama, e então iniciávamos nossa pequena caminhada como ele havia dito antes. A companhia de Aro era extremamente agradável, não era opressora ou intimidadora de forma alguma, mas ainda assim emanava um certo aviso àqueles que consideravam uma abordagem mais violenta. – Está feliz? – Ele me perguntou casualmente, mas eu precisei de alguns segundos para refletir. Aro, assim como todos, sabiam do que acontecia entre Andreas e eu, mas como optamos pelo sigilo os outros respeitavam nossa escolha. Mas Aro não era qualquer outro, ele era meu pai, eu devia minha vida imortal e mortal a ele e sentia algo dentro de mim que me impelia a continuar respondendo.

- Sim, estou. – Respondi simplesmente. Não havia necessidade para longos discursos.

- Fantástico. – Ele balançou a cabeça satisfeito e continuamos a caminhar pela trilha de gesso. E ele recomeçou. – Quero aproveitar esse bom momento para colocar você a par dos acontecimentos, Jane. – Eu me mantive em silencio, a palavra era sempre de Aro. – Caius, Marcus e eu traçamos um pequeno plano de vigilância. Os vampiros atualmente estão espalhados por todas as partes do mundo, não podemos vigiar a todos e proteger Volterra ao mesmo tempo. Vê aonde quero chegar?

- Teremos que nos dividir. – Eu afirmei. Era óbvio para qualquer boçal e eu não era uma. Aro sorriu satisfeito com meu acerto.

- Sim, esta é nossa casa e nosso primeiro dever é nunca deixa-la cair, mas se quisermos realmente assegurar nosso modo de vida precisamos ir mais longe. Mandaremos membros selecionados a todos os países e espalharemos a notícia para que fique claro que os Volturi estão de vigia.

- E dará certo? Afinal de contas sempre teremos transgressores.

- Temos membros extremamente competentes. – Havíamos parado de caminhar em frente a porta de madeira avermelhada e extremamente envernizada que dava acesso ao interior do castelo. - Como você, por exemplo. Mas não se preocupe, não lhe enviaremos para longe de Volterra, quero mante-la ao meu lado. A não ser que você queira ir... – Aquilo não foi uma surpresa e nem um teste. Eu não me importava de ir ou de ficar, eu seguiria as ordens que me fosse passadas com prazer e protegeria meu território se fosse preciso. Fiz uma sutil reverencia com a cabeça.

- Farei o que me for ordenado, milorde. Servir a qualquer propósito da Ordem é um prazer e um honra. – Senti uma das mãos de Aro em meus ombros e ergui a cabeça para que pudesse encara-lo. Ele me olhava com um sorriso quase paternal nos lábios finos.

- Você e seu irmão sempre foram meus preferidos, Jane. São dois de nossos melhores soldados. Tenho muito orgulho de vocês. – Com uma de suas mãos ele tocou meu maxilar com as pontas dos dedos esguios e pareceu examinar meu rosto com uma expressão pensativa. – Meu único arrependimento é ter tido de transforma-los tão cedo.

- O senhor salvou nossas vidas, nós lhe devemos tudo.

- Não seja tola. Não me devem nada. São meus filhos. – Ele me lançou mais daqueles sorrisos que faziam seus olhos se espremerem e eu retribui também sorrindo, porém de maneira muito mais sutil. - Venha, quero que me acompanhe nesse encontro.

Ele girou a maçaneta e manteve a porta aberta para mim. – Acha que precisará de proteção, meu senhor? – Aro esperou que eu passasse e me seguiu deslizando pelo piso encarpetado.

- Dificilmente. Apenas aprecio sua companhia. – Ele me lançou mais um sorriso e caminhamos juntos até a conhecida sala da lareira inútil. Não dissemos mais nada durante nosso caminho, não havia mais nada a ser dito. Quando finalmente alcançamos a porta de ébano, Aro se virou para mim mais uma vez e sua voz saiu como um simples sussurro gentil, eu diria cautelosa se já não soubesse que Aro não tinha motivos para ser cauteloso. – Estava me esquecendo. Gostaria que repassasse a notícia, hoje a noite teremos outra reunião. Queremos explicar o plano e revelar os membros que estarão de mudança.

- Sim, senhor. – E com isso entramos na sala. Caius e Marcus já estavam lá sentados em suas poltronas, cada um com um par de vampiros encapuzados atrás de si. Quanto a segurança de Aro, Felix já estava lá e eu fui me colocar ao lado dele com um aceno de sua cabeça maciça. Aquela lareira estúpida e irrelevante estava acesa outra vez, hoje ela me parecia ainda mais dispensável levando em consideração a claridade do dia e a temperatura agradável que estava fazendo lá fora. Mas naquele momento eu tinha que me preocupar com outras coisas, como por exemplo, o garoto parado no centro de nosso pequeno semi círculo. Ele era alto, belo, forte, porém esbelto, nada fora do comum para um vampiro, mas havia sim algo de diferente nele. Os olhos não eram negros ou vermelhos como os nossos, eram dourados. Eu o encarei por alguns instantes reconhecendo bem o que ele era, certamente fazia parte daqueles vampiros que não se alimentavam de humanos, já tinha ouvido falar deles, na verdade, havíamos convivido com um certo vampiro que estava disposto a tentar essa vida para não se tornar um assassino. Besteira. Não éramos assassinos, estávamos apenas seguindo nossa natureza. Eles, sim, estavam sendo hipócritas renunciando a deles.

Os olhos do garoto atiraram-se em minha direção e ele se demorou a desvia-los. Fiquei intrigada com aquilo, ele me observava de um modo curioso e eu sentia como se não houvesse mais segredos ali. Essa nova atmosfera me desagradou muito, eu já não gostava do rapaz. Quem sabe se aquele encontro terminasse mal eu pudesse me divertir um pouco, fazia tempo que não tinha a oportunidade de usar meu dom tão único. Aquilo me animou um pouco.

- Pois, não? Em que podemos ajuda-lo? – Aro chamou minha atenção de volta para si quando se dirigiu ao rapaz. Ele não havia se sentado como os outros, estava em pé com as palmas das mãos unidas e uma expressão genuinamente curiosa no rosto translúcido.

- Meu nome é Edward Cullen. Eu preciso de sua ajuda. – Caius e Marcus se entreolharam em suas poltronas e Aro se virou para trás para compartilhar um olhar com os dois. Eu mesma troquei um olhar fulgaz com Felix. Ignoramos completamente a segunda parte de sua apresentação, acredito que a primeira tenha nos tomado toda a atenção possível. Conhecíamos aquele sobrenome.

- Cullen? – Caius perguntou de sua poltrona.

- Sim.

- O mesmo Cullen, de Carlisle Cullen?

- Sim, meu senhor. Carlisle é meu pai. Ele salvou minha vida quando me modificou há muitos anos atrás. – Então Carlisle realmente conseguiu encontrar uma alternativa para substituir a sede por sangue humano. Tinha que admitir que nunca acreditei que ele conseguiria, era uma idéia tão estúpida quanto um ser humano tentar viver apenas de água.

- Qualquer amigo de Carlisle, é amigo nosso. – Aro disse quase radiante. Nos anos em que Carlisle viveu conosco, ele e os líderes desenvolveram uma amizade saudável, eu mesma nutria uma certa simpatia pelo homem, apenas de não compartilhar de suas idéias inovadores sobre alimentação. – Mas antes que nos diga o motivo de sua visita, gostaríamos muito de saber como está nosso amigo.

- Ele está bem, encontrou uma parceira a anos atrás Esme. Somos uma família de sete agora e ele é médico. – Os olhos dos líderes se arregalaram, com exceção de Marcus, ele nunca parecia surpreso com nada, apesar de que era realmente uma surpresa. Eu nunca tinha visto uma família de vampiros tão grande e acima disso tudo Carlisle ainda trabalhava com humanos o tempo todo, passa o dia próximo do sangue, sentindo seu cheiro, vendo sua textura. Devia ser uma tortura.

- É realmente uma surpresa. – Aro pensou por alguns instantes escolhendo bem as palavras. – Se importa se eu ver? – O rapaz olhou para ele intrigado, certamente não sabia a extensão dos poderes dos Volturi. – Você vê... – Ele começou a explicar – nós, os Volturi, temos alguns dotes que não são muito comuns tanto para humanos quanto para vampiros.

- Sim, Carlisle me falou sobre isso.

- Fantástico. Ele lhe disse o que podemos fazer exatamente?

- Não.

- Bem, sente-se, Edward e deixe-me fazer as apresentações. – Aro apontou uma poltrona vazia e deu mais alguns passos pelo carpete macio até ficar ao lado de Felix. – Este é Felix, suas habilidades estão bem visíveis, eu creio. – Felix estufou o peito gigantesco e deu um sorriso presunçoso ao rapaz. Aro continuou. – Esta é Jane. Jane tem uma habilidade um tanto rara, ela pode torturar pessoas criando visões em suas mentes. Uma ilusão um tanto dolorosa, acredite, eu já experimentei. – Eu o cumprimentei com um ligeiro aceno de cabeça. – Estes são Marcus e Caius. Marcus pode ler relacionamentos, ver sua intensidade. Caius pode paralisar pessoas com seu olhar. Existem outros, Demetri é um rastreador, Alec pode paralisar os sentidos das pessoas, Chelsea controla o desejo das pessoas, Renata cria campos de força para proteção e muitos outros. – Ele parou em frente ao rapaz enquanto fazia as apresentações casualmente. – E eu sou Aro. Posso ler todos os pensamentos que a pessoa já teve, mas preciso toca-la para isso. Por isso, se você me permitir gostaria de ver como meu amigo Carlisle está. – Ele estendeu a mão para o rapaz.

Não sei porque Edward demorou tanto para tomar uma decisão, estava claro pela expressão de Aro que ele não queria nada mais do que informações sobre Carlisle, seus traços sinceros como o de uma criança o asseguravam disso. Talvez o garoto estivesse escondendo algo de nós e no momento em que Aro o tocasse tudo seria revelado. Alguns segundo se passaram e então, finalmente, Edward tocou a mão de Aro. Por alguns instantes os olhos de Aro ficaram vazios e aos poucos um pequeno sorriso foi se formando em seus lábios finos.

- Incrível! Incrível! – Eles soltaram as mãos e Aro se virou para trás. – Carlisle foi contra as expectativas de todos nós. Ele lida com humanos todos os dias, tem seu sangue em suas mãos e não perdeu o controle uma única vez. – E depois voltou-se para Edward. – Devo dizer que eu mesmo não acreditava que ele conseguiria. Nenhum de nós acreditava.

- Aro. – Caius chamou em tom monótono. – Estamos todos felizes por Carlisle, mas o que o garoto quer.

- Ah sim, sim. – Ele juntou as mãos novamente e respondeu no tom mais casual que eu já ouvi. – Ele quer morrer.

Marcus e Caius se entreolharam assim como todos os outros presentes. Eu sentia os olhos de Felix em mim, mas não reparti um olhar com o grandalhão. Não era de minha conta saber da vida dos outros, se o rapaz queria morrer a escolha era dele e, agora, dos líderes. Mas se posso ter algum tipo de comentário, diria que é uma escolha estúpida.

- Deixe-me explicar. Edward está apaixonado por uma humana. Bella. Uma garota fantástica, mas parece-me que, sua irmã Alice, tem o poder de prever o futuro e viu Bella pular de um penhasco e morrer, e agora ele não quer viver em um mundo onde não possa ficar ao lado dela. Estou certo? – Ele se virou para Edward.

- Sim. – O garoto respondeu um pouco aturdito. Talvez não estivesse acostumado a ter a mente lida dessa maneira.

- Mas vi também que sua irmã não é a única pessoa em sua família com diferenciais. – Aro se virou para Caius e Marcus. – Edward pode ler os pensamentos de todos aqui dentro e nem precisa de um toque físico para isso. Não é fantástico? – Então era isso. O rapaz podia ler meus pensamentos, todo o desconforto de antes estava agora explicado.

- Vão me ajudar?

Marcus levantou a mão e Aro se aproximou para toca-la. – Sim, sim. Estou de acordo. – Depois tocou a mão de Caius e mais um instante de silencio se passou. – Perfeito. – Ele se virou novamente para Edward com uma expressão animada. – Bem, vamos pensar no seu caso, precisamos algumas coisas, mas seremos rápidos devido a sua situação. Enquanto isso seja nosso convidado como seu pai há muitos anos atrás. Ficaríamos honrados.

- Seria um prazer, meu senhor.

Com isso a reunião estava acabada. Felix novamente abriu a porta e esperou até que todos passassem. Os líderes seguiram primeiro e eu fui logo atrás, não havia porque fazer um alarde daquilo, logo eles chegariam a uma decisão e então agiríamos para o bem ou não do rapaz.

Esperei alguns instantes do lado de fora da sala enquanto Aro incumbia Felix da tarefa de levar o garoto até o quarto que uma vez fora de Carlisle. Eu não sabia exatamente o que estava esperando, talvez alguma última ordem de algum dos líderes ou uma revolta vinda do rapaz, mas ao invés disso a única coisa que vi foi aquela figura que eu amava tanto sentada elegantemente em uma cadeira encostada na parede. Ele sorriu ao me ver e deslizou suavemente pelo piso até se aproximar de mim, sem antes deixar de fazer uma pequena reverencia aos líderes.

Andreas olhou curioso para o tumulto de vampiros saindo daquela sala escura e seu olhar cruzou com o de Edward. Vermelho rubi encontrou castanho dourado. Se não conhecesse o dom dele a fundo acreditaria piamente que estavam conversando mentalmente, pois seus olhos não se afastaram um momento se quer até que o rapaz sumisse por uma das curvas sinuosas do castelo e saísse do campo de visão de Andreas.

- Quem era aquele? – Ele me perguntou ainda encarando as costas do rapaz.

- Edward Cullen. Filho de Carlisle. Você lembra de Carlisle?

Ele exibiu um sorriso enviesado antes de voltar os olhos avermelhados em minha direção. – Sim, eu me lembro dele. Não estou tão velho assim, Jane. Ele está aqui?

- Não. Edward veio sozinho.

- Ele parecia infeliz. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Provavelmente. Ele pediu para morrer.

- Para morrer? – Ele olhou para o corredor por onde Edward havia sumido com Felix e depois para mim outra vez, confuso. – Mesmo? – Eu confirmei com a cabeça. – Agora, o que faria um vampiro virar um suicida? – Eu conhecia Andreas o suficiente para saber que por trás daquelas perguntas inocentes havia algo mais. O que acontecia com ele, era que por mais vampiro que fosse e por mais fiel que fosse à Ordem e à seus comandos, Andreas tinha uma força dentro dele que sempre o levava a analisar os dois lados de uma história e sempre o impelia a fazer o que era moralmente certo. Ele chama isso de consciência, eu de teimosia. Mas o que quer que fosse era mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa dentro dele, talvez até mesmo do que de seus sentimentos por mim e isso me assustava de uma maneira incontrolável. Eu suspirei já tendo uma boa idéia sobre o que aconteceria depois.

- Você vai perguntar a ele, não vai? – Eu o encarei obviamente.

- Talvez... – Ele me respondeu encolhendo os ombros e sorrindo do modo como sabia que eu amava.

- Andreas. – Nós dois nos viramos para encontrar Caius, Aro e Marcus parados ao pé da escadaria. Estava esperando por ele?

Andreas fez uma reverencia para mim e deslizou graciosamente até a companhia dos três. Eu o acompanhei com o olhar e para meu desespero percebi que Marcus estava nos observando silenciosamente, com a expressão apática de sempre e vi que ele estendia a mão para que Aro a tocasse. Aro fez o que lhe era pedido e abriu um sorriso singelo afirmando com a cabeça.

- Sim, eu sei, Marcus. – E os quatro sumiram pela escadaria.

Aquilo fez um pânico crescer dentro de mim. Marcus tinha lido Andreas e eu, ele tinha visto a intensidade do que tínhamos e apesar de que, algumas vezes, eu mesma quisesse fazer isso, me senti envergonhada naquele momento. Marcus era um líder e um líder não deveria ver essas coisas, não deveria sentir o que tínhamos quando estávamos juntos e eu me perguntava até onde iria esse dom e se ele conseguiria de fato saber onde estávamos e como estávamos nos ocupando a noite passada.

Tentei afastar esses pensamentos de minha cabeça enquanto caminhava pelo castelo a procura de Gianna. Precisava que ela repassasse o aviso de Aro, eu sozinha não daria conta e aquele era o trabalho dela. Não foi uma missão muito difícil, ela era a única humana no castelo naquela hora, só tive que seguir seu cheiro até a recepção e pronto, ela se encarregaria do resto. Quando a mim, não tinha mais nada a fazer. Continuei minha caminhada sem rumo até que a noite caísse sobre nós. Não demorou muito, um dia para nós era como um minuto. O tempo era relativo.

Não demorei muito para me vestir, não tínhamos uma infinidade de roupas no castelo. Coloquei o mesmo vestido preto, mas dessa vez dispensei a túnica de lã e sai pelos corredores perdida em pensamentos. Encontrei Felix no meio do caminho, nos cumprimentamos e fizemos nosso caminho juntos até a sala com a porta de ébano.

- O que achou do garoto Cullen? – Ele me perguntou casualmente. É claro que eu sabia que nada vindo de Felix era casual, eu sabia disso. E também sabia que o que ele queria na realidade era saber se eu compartilhava de sua vontade de mata-lo ali mesmo naquela sala.

- Muito parecido com Carlisle.

- Inclusive em sua habilidade para controlar o sangue. Sabia que a garota é a _cantante_ dele?

- Não, não sabia.

- Além suicida acho que ele também é um pouco masoquista.

- Acho que sim. – Eu respondia o mais neutra possível. Não iria participar do jogo de Felix. Não era o meu trabalho dar opiniões sobre os casos que apareciam no castelo. O meu trabalho, e o de Felix também, era cumprir as ordens quer gostemos ou não delas.

- Não tem nada a dizer sobre isso? – Ele me perguntou decidido a tirar alguma palavra de mim.

- Na verdade, não. Não tenho.

- Qual é, Jane? Você precisa ter alguma opinião sobre isso.

- Já disse o que eu acho. Ele é parecido com Carlisle, mas se quer morrer isso já não é da minha conta, assim como o que acontecerá com ele. Faremos o que Aro mandar.

- Claro que sim. Mas podemos conversar mesmo assim.

- Já estamos conversando.

- É, estamos. – Ele respondeu derrotado com um sorriso nos lábios duros. Para minha sorte, ou dele, chegamos a porta pesada e negra alguns segundo depois. Heidi e Andreas estavam parados logo na entrada. Ela não estava vestida a caráter para uma reunião, imagino que logo depois de nos deixar iria pescar. Afinal de contas, precisávamos nos alimentas, eu mesma já estava ficando com fome. Os dois nos olharam e nos cumprimentaram com um aceno de cabeça. Aquilo me incomodou um pouco, não que eu esperasse uma saudação mais calorosa dele, mas talvez fosse a presença de Heidi ali. Me perguntei se ela havia se vestido daquele jeito durante os dois anos que estiveram juntos.

Coloquei-me no lugar de costume ao lado de Felix e esperei até que os líderes chegassem. Não demorou muito, talvez uns quinze minutos e então, para meu alívio, Heidi e Andreas se afastaram e ele foi se colocar do outro lado do círculo bem a minha frente. Percebi que haviam mais pessoas na sala do que era de costume, pessoas que eu não tinha tanto contato quanto os outros. Andreas e eu nos encaramos por um segundo, talvez menos, mas pude ver seu sorriso sincero. Não retribui é claro, não ia ficar trocando sorrisos e acenos em plena reunião com os líderes. Desviei meus olhos sem esboçar qualquer reação a ele.

- Boa noite. – Aro anunciou. Até hoje eu nunca entendi direito porque Aro agia como um porta voz dos líderes. Marcus nunca falava, era compreensível que nunca se pronunciasse nas reuniões ou em qualquer outro momento, mas porque Caius nunca falava mais do que o necessário eu nunca soube dizer. Talvez porque achasse que falar era tedioso demais. – Sei que estamos tendo muitos encontros a noite, mas estamos em uma fase de transição e com muitos compromissos. – Ele fez uma pausa juntando as pontas dos dedos de suas mãos e tocando a ponta do nariz fino e comprido suavemente. – Hoje antes de começarmos, creio que temos um outro assunto para tratar. – Ele olhou para Demetri. – Deixe-o entrar.

Demetri saiu pela porta e voltou minutos depois trazendo o garoto Cullen em seu encalço. – Edward! Que bom que pode se juntar a nós. – Aro o saudou como se fossem velhos amigos. – Este são Alec, Heidi, Demetri e Andreas. Creio que não os conheceu essa manhã. – Ele apontou os outros e Edward os cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça se demorando alguns segundo mais em Andreas. – Este é Edward Cullen, filho de Carlisle. Edward veio a nós esta manhã com um pedido. Mas queremos lhe fazer uma contra proposta.

Edward observou Aro com um olhar intrigo e ao mesmo tempo desconfiado. Ele devia achar que estava indo diretamente para uma armadilha e que iríamos mata-lo a qualquer momento. O que me fez pensar que as lendas sobre nós talvez fossem mais distorcidas que eu achava.

- Qual contra proposta?

- Você vê, Edward, nós escolhemos nossos membros por suas habilidades únicas. Todos possuímos algo, já expliquei isso, sim? – Edward confirmou com a cabeça e Aro continuou. Era engraçado ver o modo como conversava com esse garoto como se estivessem discutindo sobre um filme da semana passada. – Estamos muito interessados em você, Edward. Seu dom nos encantou. Queremos lhe oferecer um lugar na Ordem, pois acreditamos que mata-lo seria um desperdício sem cabimento. – Nenhum de nós se entreolhou. Continuávamos encarando hora Aro, hora Edward. Fazia muito tempo desde que não tínhamos um novo membro, Edward seria o primeiro em décadas, talvez até mais. – O que acha?

- Não vão me ajudar?

- Ora, estamos te ajudando, meu caro. Estamos lhe oferecendo um lugar ao nosso lodo. Você será um Volturi.

Edward ficou em silencio e eu vi um sorriso triste nascer em seus lábios. – Eu fico muito honrado, com certeza. Mas devo dizer não. Não é o que eu quero.

- Você prefere morrer do que se tornar um de nós? – Caius perguntou.

- Não é uma questão de preferência, meu senhor.

- Então é uma questão de que?

- De necessidade.

- Respeitamos com certeza, apesar de que não consigamos entender. Nosso convite sempre estará aberto e insisto para que fique o tempo que quiser. – Aro disse amigavelmente. – Você será sempre bem vindo.

- Eu agradeço. – Ele se curvou mais uma vez e saiu pela porta, dessa vez, desacompanhado. Tinha sido mais rápido do que eu esperava. Não consigo imaginar um vampiro que não gostaria de se juntar a nós, mas agora graças a Edward eu não precisava mais imaginar. Me parecia surreal querer desistir da imortalidade por uma humana. O que uma vida humana poderia oferecer que uma vida imortal não poderia?

A porta se fechou.

-Bem, isso foi inesperado, mas vamos esperar que ele mude de idéia.

- Vamos continuar, Aro. – Caius suspirou cansado.

- Claro, claro. Se se lembram, ontem conversamos sobre nossa nova abordagem visando a proteção de nossa existência. – Nós acompanhávamos Aro com o olhar atentamente, eu já sabia sobre essa parte da reunião, mas o que me intrigava era a segunda parte. Eu sabia que não me mandariam para longe, mas e quanto a Andreas? Eu virei meu olhar para ele de repente, ele estava observando Aro com a expressão vazia assim como todos os outros. Senti um aperto no peito e então ele me olhou, parecia sentir minha apreensão porque seus olhos se tornaram pesados. Percebi Marcus nos observando mais uma vez e voltei minha atenção para Aro na esperança de que ele não tivesse percebido aquilo. – Chegamos a conclusão de que o melhor plano seria plantar algo como postos avançados em cada país, assim cobriríamos mais área, pois não podemos proteger nossa existência ao redor do mundo e proteger Volterra ao mesmo tempo. Devemos ressaltar que Volterra sempre será prioridade, sempre será nossa casa.

Aos poucos todos os outros começavam a entender o que Aro dizia e para que não houvessem mal entendidos ele deixou ainda mais claro. – Vamos mandar membros para que iniciem sua própria família e mantenha a segurança daquele local, mas não devem esquecer que sempre serão Volturi e que sempre terão de prestar contas a nós caso contrario... – Ele não se atreveu a terminar a frase, não precisava. Todos já haviam entendido muito bem o que aconteceria se alguém se rebelasse. E então Aro começou a dizer nomes e designa-los para cada parte do mundo. Ele dizia Margareth, Christtoph, Gregory e os vampiros iam dando passos a frente e recebendo o nome do lugar para onde iriam. Os escolhidos pareciam felizes e contrariados ao mesmo tempo, afinal de contas era uma grande honra poder começar sua própria família, mas também era uma honra ser considerado indispensável ao círculo e mantido na cidade. A honra viria dos dois lados, era o que eles deviam entender.

Certamente ele não desfalcaria o círculo íntimo do qual eu e Andreas fazíamos parte, afinal de contas ele deixou bem claro que Volterra sempre seria prioridade e eu comecei até que ele dissesse o nome. – Andreas. – Eu enrijeci completamente com medo do que seguiria. Felix e Alec com certeza sentiram minha alteração, pois me lançaram olhares curiosos. – Andreas, você irá para França. Cuidará dos territórios por lá e fique atento para lobisomens também. Tivemos notícias de que eles podem estar pela região. – Andreas fez uma reverencia com a cabeça. Aro o segurou pelos ombros, sorriu e o abraçou fraternalmente. – Parabéns. Seus serviços foram recompensados.

- Obrigado, meu senhor. Estou muito honrado. – Sim, ele estava honrado e eu estava despedaçada. A princípio não pude acreditar na traição que os líderes estavam fazendo. Talvez esperasse isso de Caius e Marcus, mas de Aro nunca. Eles sabiam sobre nós dois e ainda assim como podiam nos separar. Marcus lia nosso relacionamento, será que em suas leituras viu que não éramos intensos o suficiente? Mas logo depois percebi o absurdo que meus pensamentos estavam dizendo. Isso não tinha nada haver comigo, é claro que não. Andreas era um membro importante, competente e leal. Havia sido designado porque os líderes confiavam em suas habilidades e eu devia deixar meus sentimentos de lado e colocar o bem da Ordem em primeiro lugar por mais que vê-lo partir novamente doesse.

Mais alguns nomes foram ditos e como prometido Aro não me afastou de casa assim como Demetri, Alec, Felix e Heidi. Éramos os protetores de Volterra. – Isso é tudo por hoje. Os escolhidos façam seus preparativos e venham ter conosco. – E com isso fomos dispensados.

O clima dentro da sala era estranho, parecia uma festa. Ao sairmos da fatídica reunião muito se cumprimentaram e se parabenizaram, talvez para alguém aquilo fosse uma boa notícia. Para mim certamente não era, mas eu não deixaria que isso transparecesse. Tomei cuidado para que Aro não me tocasse e saí o mais rápido que pude do burburinho de vampiros que se juntavam no hall. Olhei para trás antes de me afastar e vi Andreas trocando algumas palavras com Marcus, ou melhor dizendo, vi Andreas falar e Marcus ouvir, apenas. Mas apenas a visão dele me machucava e eu precisava começar a fazer os meus preparativos. Afinal, se ele estava de partida permanente dessa vez eu devia começar a desintoxicação imediatamente. Uma ruptura sem traumas seria mais indolor.

Tenho consciência de que sumi mais rapidamente do que seria esperado, mas não havia motivos para ficar e eu sempre poderia ter a desculpa de que precisava vigiar o garoto Cullen. Alguém precisava, mas não foi isso que fiz. Fui diretamente para meu quarto e não me movi pelo resto da noite. Fiquei sentada em minha poltrona, encarando o céu escuro, pintado com milhões de pontos prateados, mas sem nenhuma Lua. _Lua nova. _Pensei.

Desconfiei, naquele momento, que ela compartilhava de meus sentimentos e que, assim como eu, queria apenas se esconder e absorver toda a dor que estava por vir nos próximos dias.


	4. Cap3 Quando o Jogo Muda

**Cap.3 – Quando o Jogo Muda**

Naquela noite não estive com Andreas e nem na seguinte. Desde que havia deixado a reunião e a pequena e contida alegria que tomava conta do hall de entrada não tinha notícias nem de sua sombra. Imagino que ele também estava se poupando o desgaste que seria passar mais uma noite comigo, tendo em vista sua partida iminente. Devia estar ocupado fazendo seus preparativos, recebendo os parabéns, sorrindo para os outros e aproveitando a alegria de começar seu próprio clã em seu próprio território a mando dos líderes. _Deve estar sendo realmente um sonho realizado_, pensei amargurada.

Eu não estava em meus melhores dias, na verdade, estava em meus piores e o que eu vinha sentindo se modificou durante as noites. O que era uma tristeza sem fim havia se tornado raiva a medida que o Sol ia nascendo no horizonte e agora em vez de ter o pesar por saber que ele iria embora novamente. Eu o odiava por partir. Odiava- o por ter voltado e me feito ter esperanças. Eu sabia que esse ódio era sem fundamento, afinal de contas, não era culpa dele. Ele não planejou ser escolhido, não pediu para que fosse designado, mas esse sentimento pesado era a única coisa que aplacava minha dor e que me fazia sentir um pouco menos impotente diante de tudo aquilo.

_Bem, se é assim que ele quer lidar com isso, é assim que lidaremos_, pensei comigo mesma enquanto me vestia e saía pela porta. Eu caminhava apressadamente pelos corredores do castelo, sentia os pés afundando firmemente contra o carpete macio ou batendo violentamente contra o piso de mármore, muito mais pesados e barulhentos do que era de costume em uma tentativa inútil de me livrar daquela raiva. Consegui até chamar atenção de Alec que saía de seu quarto e vinha em minha direção.

- O que você tem? – Eu não estava com paciência para nada vindo de ninguém, principalmente algum comentário estúpido vindo de Alec.

- Hoje não, Alec. – Eu disse, mas com um outro aviso muito mais gritante em meus olhos.

- Você precisa parar de andar com o Felix. Está ficando mal-humorada igual a ele quando fica com fome. – Eu cerrei os punhos encarando Alec. Ele não escaparia dessa vez. Mas antes que pudesse de fato fazer algo contra meu irmão, ele voltou para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta rapidamente. Coisa pela qual agradeci muito, pois tenho certeza que me arrependeria se tivesse lhe feito algum mal de fato.

Continuei caminhando sem ver para onde ia. Não fazia diferença só queria me livrar daquele peso que esmagava meu peito e fazia meus músculos tremerem. Eu não precisava dele para sobreviver. Era um membro do círculo íntimo dos Volturi, o próprio Aro havia assassinado uma vila inteira apenas para salvar minha vida e de meu irmão, meu dom era único e simplesmente o mais temido por todos os vampiros e humanos. Eu não precisava dele. Andreas Volturi poderia ir para onde bem entendesse, eu seria melhor sem ele. Diria adeus as ilusões que tive durante anos e aos momentos que passamos, seria mais forte e nada poderia me deter. Ensinaria a mim mesma a não sentir mais dor, usaria seu nome para me fortalecer e não para me amolecer. O amor não levava a nada. Veja o garoto Cullen, um vampiro com dons incríveis, forte e rápido, um exemplar de sua espécie e agora fraco, vulnerável, tendo que recorrer a nós para morrer e se livrar da dor. Veja Marcus, líder dos Volturi, temido por muitos, respeitado por todos e agora reduzido a um ancião mudo que passava seus dias lendo outros relacionamentos e se lembrando de seu próprio desde que perdera sua companheira. Eu nunca seria igual a eles, nunca me rebaixaria a tanto. Eu aprenderia com seus erros. Eu seria melhor.

Parei de caminhar quando cheguei ao topo de uma das torres, não tinha me dado conta de que havia ido tão longe assim, meus pés devia estar com mais raiva do que eu. O dia estava nublado como o anterior e por um momento eu parei meu sermão mental e encarei a beleza do cenário. Respirei fundo sentindo o vento forte bater contra o meu rosto e soltar algumas mechas de meus cabelos do elegante coque em que estavam sempre presos. Apoiei as mãos no pára-peito encarando os pontos minúsculos que eram as pessoas lá embaixo. As observei por alguns instantes e pela primeira vez eu as invejei. Certamente elas não deviam estar sentido o que eu estava naquele momento, nunca ter experimentado a amargura que eu agora experimentava e nunca deviam ter se sentido tão impotentes e fracas quanto eu me sentia agora.

Abaixei o rosto pousando a testa na palma de uma das mãos e balancei gentilmente a cabeça para mim mesma. Suspirei demoradamente sentindo a adrenalina deixar meu corpo, aos poucos eu ia me acalmando e conseguia ver claramente. A quem eu estava querendo enganar? Toda aquela pregação raivosa de antes não estava funcionando nem nunca funcionaria, eu sabia. Não sei porque ainda insistia. Ficar praguejando aos ventos e às paredes e tentar me convencer de que com certeza seria uma pessoa melhor sem ele não mudariam o fato de que ele iria me deixar logo. De que mais uma vez passaria os dias sonhando com os momentos que passamos juntos. Aquilo era ridículo. O que eu estava fazendo? Parecia uma adolescente durante uma crise existencial. Suspirei mais uma vez sentindo a velha tristeza e apatia tomar conta de mim mais uma vez. Ficar triste e sentir sua falta eram as duas únicas coisas que eu podia fazer naquele momento e nenhuma das duas o fariam ficar.

Me sentei sobre o pára-peito com cuidado para que meu corpo não ficasse inteiramente para fora e fosse visto pelas pessoas lá embaixo e fiz uma nota mental para me desculpar com Alec. Sim, ele era irritante as vezes, mas era meu irmão e não tinha culpa do meu ataque de nervos. Ninguém tinha, a não ser eu mesma, nem mesmo Andreas. Na verdade, ele era o último a quem eu deveria culpar.

Tomei a decisão de agir normalmente frente a ele, aos outros, aos líderes e as paredes e pinturas é claro, elas eram as mais importantes. Não deixaria transparecer o quanto aquilo havia me atingido, continuaria apática como sempre fui, afinal de contas, passei dois anos desse modo enquanto esperava por ele, conseguiria me manter assim por toda a eternidade. E deveria tomar cuidado para que Aro não me tocasse, pelo menos não por enquanto, não enquanto estava tudo muito fresco dentro de mim, se em algum momento há algumas décadas daqui ele viesse a descobrir meus pensamentos tudo bem, mas agora poderia ser mal compreendida, ainda mais sobre os pensamentos sobre Marcus. Meu estomago se retraiu com a imagem de Marcus descobrindo o que eu havia pensado sobre ele e sobre a perda de sua companheira. Eu seria morta em um piscar de olhos, tenho certeza, e nem Aro conseguiria impedir.

Estava decidido, assim como a partida de Andreas. Eu seria indiferente, pelo menos por fora, mas se possível evitaria sua companhia. Só precisava de mais algum tempo no alto da torre para treinar minhas respostas e minhas ações, para que ninguém desconfiasse nem mesmo por um instante do que estava sentido e o que ela notícia havia feito comigo de verdade. E quanto ao mau-humor matutino poderia sempre atribuir a fome à isso. Como Alec disse, o próprio Felix ficava simplesmente insuportável quando precisava se alimentar e todos nós estávamos com uma fome gigantesca. Heidi deveria chegar logo com o alimento ou começaríamos a comer uns aos outros se isso fosse possível.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou enquanto eu fiquei sentada no para-peito da janela observando distraidamente as pessoas seguindo sua vida lá embaixo. Tive de rir de meu desespero alguns segundos antes quando as invejei. Como poderia invejar seres tão inferiores? Seres que logo seriam nosso alimento. Eu devia estar realmente fora de mim, mas agora estava na hora de voltar. Eu precisava voltar a ser Jane Volturi, membro do círculo íntimo da Ordem. Me levantei, fechei os olhos e respirei fundo apenas pelo hábito de faze-lo e quando os abri novamente eu já podia sentir a máscara de indiferença bem encaixada sobre meu rosto. Eu estava pronta.

Fiz meu caminho de volta até a sala onde normalmente nos alimentávamos. Reconquistei meu ritmo monótono de andar e percebi que as paredes e as pinturas não notavam nada de diferente em mim. Era um bom sinal. Quem sabe os outros também não notassem.

Cheguei na sala e empurrei a porta facilmente com uma das mãos. A maioria já estava lá dentro esperando a chegada de Heidi. Meus olhos procuraram Alec instintivamente e assim que o encontrei lhe lancei um sorriso sem graça. Ele me retribuiu o sorriso e eu sabia que estávamos bem. Coisa de irmão.

Em seguida meus olhos mecanicamente pousaram em Aro. Eu sabia que Andreas estava lá, mas evitei fita-lo, ele me conhecia demasiadamente bem e saberia reconhecer na hora se havia algo errado comigo. Caminhei até os líderes e parei a uma boa distancia para que pudesse me preparar caso Aro resolvesse me tocar de alguma maneira.

- Meus senhores. – Eu fiz uma reverencia.

- Olá, Jane. – Aro sorriu como sempre fazia ao me ver. – Heidi deve estar chegando a qualquer momento. Está com fome?

- Faminta, meu senhor. – Eu confirmei me colocando ao lado de Demetri. Era uma boa posição. Aro estava em minha linha de visão, assim eu podia observar atentamente seus movimentos e Andreas estava totalmente fora dela, para que ele não pudesse observar os meus. Mas a cada minuto que passava mais difícil era evitar seu olhar e eu desejei com todas as minhas forças que Heidi chegasse logo com os humanos e aquilo acabasse de uma vez.

Como todas as coisas pelas quais eu pedi ou desejei em minha vida, não fui atendida com rapidez. Ficamos esperando ainda alguns bons trinta ou quarenta minutos que pareceram uma eternidade para mim, o que era um pouco ridículo se eu fosse considerar que era imortal. Mas a questão não era imortalidade ou não, esse problema era do garoto Cullen. A questão era continuar dentro daquela sala com Andreas ou não e eu já estava começando a sentir sua presença pesando sobre meus pulmões. Talvez eu devesse sumir por uns tempos, até que ele estivesse longe, se abrisse o jogo com Aro com certeza ele me daria permissão para deixar o castelo. Era uma idéia a se considerar.

Finalmente começamos a ouvir passos se aproximando e todos dentro da sala se agitaram. Eu estava decidida, o humano que eu escolhesse iria sofrer naquele dia. Toda a raiva que eu havia sentido pela manhã, toda a indignação e amargura, agora seriam descarregados sobre sua pele frágil e eu não seria rápida. As portas se abriram e um grupo de trinta ou quarenta pessoas entraram acanhadas e desconfiadas. Cordeiros caminhando diretamente para a toca dos leões. Meus olhos passearam de um rosto aflito para o outro e então eu encontrei minha vítima. Uma garota. Devia estar em seus dezesseis ou dezessete anos, cabelos loiros como os meus e olhos verdes. Ela caminhava segurando a mão de um pequeno garoto e tentava em vão fazer uma ligação do pequeno celular. Pobre garota. Estava no lugar errado e na hora errada e agora pagaria o preço com sua vida e com cada gota de sangue que corria por suas veias.

A porta se fechou com um estalo alto e eles eram nossos. Eu saltei por cima da confusão que começava a se armar na minha frente diretamente para a garota antes que alguém pudesse alcança-la e a empurrei contra uma das paredes. Ela puxava o menino para si tentando protege-lo enquanto seus olhos corriam horrorizados pela carnificina que estava ocorrendo atrás de mim. Eu conseguia ouvir os gritos, os rosnados, consegui até vislumbrar a figura de meu irmão atracada contra o pescoço de um homem com o dobro de seu tamanho, mas eu não tinha pressa. Hoje aquilo seria mais do que alimentação, hoje aquilo seria terapia. Caminhei tranqüilamente na direção da garota que balançava a cabeça freneticamente.

- Não! Não, por favor! Por Deus, não!

- Vai ficar com os dois, Jane? – Ouvi Demetri atrás de mim. Uma fina gota de sangue já escorria pelo seu queixo alvo.

- A garota é minha. – Eu adverti. Demetri pareceu satisfeito em ficar com o menino. Ele o segurou pelo pescoço e o ergueu vários centímetros do chão conseguindo separar os dois sem esforço algum. A garota ainda tentou recuperar posse do irmão, mas eu a empurrei de volta na parede e coloquei minhas próprias mãos em seu pescoço. Ela me olhou suplicante e aterrorizada.

- O que você vai fazer?! – Ela perguntou fechando os dedos em volta dos meus punhos. Sua pele era quente e as palmas das mãos estavam levemente umedecias. Medo. – O que são vocês?!

Um rosnado começou a se formar baixo em meu peito. Eu estava decidida a tornar aquele momento o mais aterrorizante possível para aquela garota, é claro que a carnificina atrás de mim cooperava muito, mas ainda não era suficiente para aplacar minha raiva sem alvo. Me diverti com a garota antes de realmente me saciar. Fiz com que tivesse algumas das visões mais torturantes de sua vida, mas não exagerei, não queria ela, no final, suplicasse pela morte. Essa era a melhor parte.

Sua carne e pele frágeis quase se desfizeram diante da violência de minha investida e seu sangue era doce e morno enquanto descia pela minha garganta. Não era o melhor que já havia experimentado, mas tinha um sabor especial. Talvez pela situação em que eu estava. Mas só seu sangue não era suficiente para mim. Deixei que ela soubesse como era ter o corpo sendo dominado pelo veneno aos poucos, deixei que sentisse uma parte da dor que eu sentia naquele momento. E então voltei a sugar-lhe o pescoço matando-a aos poucos, fincando minhas unhas em sua carne macia para que o torpor pela falta de sangue não lhe camuflasse a tortura que eu queria que aquele momento fosse.

Quando finalmente terminei meu trabalho com a garota, muitos dos outros já havia se saciado e se preparavam para partir. Eu me ergui um tanto ofegante enquanto algumas gotas do sangue quente escorriam pela minha pele. Toda a minha figura naquele momento deve estar um tanto assustadora. Os cantos dos lábios enrubescidos, as mechas dos cabelos soltas do elegante coque e os olhos, o mais importante, vermelhos como dois rubis. Levei o punho do manto até a boca enxugando as gotas de sangue e soltei os cabelos, talvez aquilo devolvesse a austeridade de minha aparência, certamente as mechas desgrenhadas não estavam ajudando em nada. Larguei o corpo inerte da garota no chão com um baque surdo, ela havia servido a seu propósito, e me preparei para partir junto com os outros quando encontrei os olhos de Andreas me observando curiosamente. É claro que não o fitei demoradamente, mas não podia evita-lo por completo, isso daria motivos para que ele viesse falar comigo. Apenas desviei meus olhos como se ele fosse parte da decoração macabra do lugar, o que de fato ele era, e segui meu caminho pelos corredores.

O dia ainda estava um tanto nublado então fiz meu caminho para o ar livre novamente para aproveitar o final de minha satisfatória refeição. Meu humor estava sem dúvidas melhor, isso eu poderia afirmar aos quatro ventos, acho que a sede realmente pode alterar nosso estado de espírito, talvez devesse até ser mais paciente com Felix. Talvez...

Eu estava próxima dos grandes arbustos que dariam acesso à floresta, alguns quilômetros a frente, quando avistei as duas figuras novamente. Os cabelos pretos e lisos que eu conhecia são bem e os olhos dourados que agora já me eram familiares. Edward e Aro. Eu sabia sobre o que era aquela conversa e por isso não me aproximei mais, apenas me espantei por Aro ter sido tão rápido em terminar sua refeição e correr para tentar persuadir esse garoto mais uma vez. Os líderes deviam ver um potencial monstruoso nele. Senti uma pontada de inveja, mas refiz meu caminho para longe dos arbustos e talvez para dentro do castelo novamente se aquela voz cruel e doce não tivesse me interrompido.

- Estava com fome? – Percebi Andreas parado ao meu lado com as mãos juntas nas costas, como sempre fazia quando caminhávamos. Eu fiquei um pouco aturdida por um momento. Da onde ele saíra? Nem ao menos havia sentido sua presença próxima.

- Um pouco. – Respondi simplesmente, tomando cuidado para que meu tom e minhas palavras não me traíssem.

- Um pouco? Eu nunca vi você atacar daquele jeito.

- Eu estava entretida.

- Você estava descontrolada. Parecia um bicho.

- Da próxima vez vou usar um garfo e uma faca para não te incomodar. – Sarcasmo era algo muito comum entre nós então era seguro utiliza-lo e apenas mais alguns passos eu estaria dentro do castelo livre para me trancar em meu quarto e esperar que ele fosse embora.

- Seria difícil. – Ele respondeu pensativo. – Mas um canudinho, quem sabe... – Eu senti o humor em suas palavras, mas não compartilhei dele. Afinal de contas, não era tudo o que Andreas dizia que fazia graça para mim, na verdade, essa porcentagem era bem pequena.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer, meu senhor. – Eu respondi mais uma vez sarcástica e me preparei para dar o ultimo passo e sumir nas profundezas do castelo, com alguma sorte ele não me seguiria e eu estaria segura. Mas para meu desespero Andreas não me deixaria ir. Ele estendeu a mão para a elegante maçaneta me impedindo de abri-la. Ergui meus olhos até os dele, estavam vermelhos como os meus e possuíam um pedido estampado em suas linhas. – Posso entrar ou devo fazer isso como uma dama também? – Ele riu.

- Podemos caminhar mais um pouco?

- Não. Não podemos.

- Tem compromisso?

- Sim. – Preciso fugir de você.

Ele abriu um sorriso enviesado e debochado. – Já fizemos isso quando voltei, Jane. Eu sei que você não tem nada para fazer.

- Então por que se deu ao trabalho de perguntar?

- Queria ver o que você ia responder.

- Bem, você já viu. Agora, me deixe passar.

Ele deu um passo a frente logo que eu tentei passar pela porta novamente. Ficamos próximos daquele jeito, mais próximos do que eu gostaria e até mais do que eu conseguiria suportar. – Por favor, Jane. Prometo que não vou tomar muito o seu tempo.

- Você já está tomando, Andreas. – Respondi impaciente. Meu coração não agüentaria muito mais daquilo. Eu já estava quase me desfazendo.

- Se você tivesse aceitado da primeira vez talvez a essa altura já estivesse livre de mim. Isso não seria um sonho?

- Você nem tem idéia. – Eu suspirei cansada. Ele riu mais uma vez, sempre achava graça das minhas tentativas de rebaixa-lo.

- São só alguns minutos, Jane. Eu prometo. – Eu não respondi. Ainda estava calculando o tamanho dos danos que aquilo causaria em mim. Todo e qualquer minuto com Andreas era absolutamente intoxicante para mim e eu havia decido naquela manha que iria remove-lo de meu sistema. Eu precisava ou então não sobreviveria a sua partida. – Eu não vou desistir. – Ele completou sabendo que o meu silencio não era um bom sinal. Eu suspirei mais uma vez e dei um passo para trás deixando que ele me apontasse o caminho para o qual seguiríamos.

Caminhamos em silencio por alguns minutos. Passamos pelos pinheiros e pelo piso de cascalho que rodeava o grande gramado aveludado. Eu não abri a boca e nem cobrei o motivo daquela caminhada. Ele havia me convidado, ele havia me forçado então ele que começasse e que fosse rápido porque eu estava odiando aquilo.

- Está sabendo algo sobre o garoto Cullen? – Ele começou. Eu pisquei algumas vezes. Estávamos caminhando para que ele soubesse as últimas fofocas? Ora, ele podia fazer isso com outra pessoa. Certamente Alec adoraria contar já que não conseguia manter a boca fechada.

- Além do que já foi dito?

- Sim, além disso.

Eu suspirei mais uma vez. – Não, não sei de nada. Ele quer que o matemos. Aro, Marcus e Caius vêem grande potencial nele e querem que ele se junte a nós. Ele não quer. É só isso que sei.

- Ele disse seus motivos?

- Não para nós. Mas o vi conversando com Aro agora, não sei dizer quão próximos eles estão.

- Fiquei curioso. Você não?

- Não faz diferença. Faremos o que mandarem.

- Claro. Claro que sim. – Ele disse em um tom monótono que normalmente pertencia a mim. Estranhei aquilo e me virei para olha-lo. Andreas agora caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos da calça social preta e encarava o cascalho sob nossos pés. Não parecia estar lá de fato, parecia perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, em suas próprias conjecturas. Eu o observei por mais um momento estudando as linhas de seu rosto. Rosto esse que eu logo nunca mais veria. Os cabelos alguns tons mais escuros que a palha e ligeiramente bagunçados, as linhas de sua boca, o modo como seu lábio inferior era ligeiramente mais grosso do que o superior, o efeito hipnótico que essa mistura tinha quando ele sorria, o nariz delicado e reto. Era um garoto. Me perguntei quantos anos Andreas tinha quando Marcus o transformou. Quando sorria eu podia jurar que não mais do que vinte, mas quando estava pensativo como agora poderia apostar em um pouco mais.

Direcionei à força meus olhos para o chão para me libertar da tortura que era estuda-lo daquela maneira. Seria certamente mais saudável para mim estudar o formato irregular do cascalho a nossa frente e enquanto me concentrava no caminho esbranquiçado a nossa frente senti que ele havia parado de caminhar e agora havia erguido os olhos para mim. Eu parei também e sustentei seu olhar avermelhado e profundo.

- Jane, eu vou partir. – Ele anunciou sem nenhuma pausa dramática. Como se eu já não soubesse daquilo. O que ele queria agora? Uma despedida fervorosa nos jardins a luz do dia? Estava maluco com certeza.

- Sim, eu sei. Eu estava lá. – Eu lembrei sem exibir nenhum tipo de emoção. – Meus parabéns a propósito, não tivemos a chance de conversar desde aquele dia. Seus esforços foram recompensados.

- Obrigado. – Ele abaixou os olhos enquanto um sorriso ensaiou em seus lábios, mas nunca chegou a alcança-los. Eu o estudei mais uma vez enquanto ele remexia o cascalho com um dos pés e eu naquele momento eu pude apostar que havia sido transformado com doze anos de tão infantil que me parecia. – É só isso que tem para me dizer? – E então ergueu os olhos inseguros até os meus.

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa, devo admitir. Mas eu não iria dizer nenhuma das coisas que pensei na noite passada, ou contar-lhe como fiquei arrasada por saber daquilo. Aquilo não deveria nunca sair da minha cabeça para minha boca. Era um segredo e eu não iria contar apenas porque ele queria discutir nosso relacionamento. Se é que tínhamos um...

- Boa sorte? – Tentei, ainda disposta a parecer indiferente a situação.

- Você sabe que não vamos mais nos ver, não é? – Eu lutei para manter meu equilíbrio e minha máscara de apatia.

- Sim. – Me limitei a respostas curtas por medo de que meu tom me entregasse.

Agora era a vez de Andreas me estudar. Ele me observou cautelosamente, os olhos se estreitando em minha direção tentando descobrir o que eu estava tentando esconder. Lutei contra aquilo, fiz o que pude para continuar tranqüila e no controle de meus sentimentos. Estava sendo extremamente difícil. Eu precisava desviar sua atenção e rápido senão ele iria me desmascarar bem ali. – Você não tem com o que se preocupar. É um bom soldado e se os líderes lhe deram essa missão foi porque acharam que você poderia cumpri-la. – Ele sorriu mais uma vez abaixando o rosto e sacudindo a cabeça lentamente. E antes mesmo que eu pudesse continuar meu discurso de fachada ele ergueu os olhos até os meus e disse de uma vez como se quisesse me passar sua certeza.

- Eu quero você comigo, Jane. – Eu congelei com as palavras a meio caminho de minha boca e um longo silencio se passou antes que Andreas encolhesse os ombros e recomeçasse a falar. – Não quero ir para França e ter que te deixar outra vez. Eu acho que não agüentaria. Durante dois anos eu sonhei com você e isso é muita coisa para uma criatura que não dorme nunca. Quando estamos juntos é o único momento que me sinto feliz de verdade e eu trocaria toda a eternidade por isso.

Eu mordisquei meu lábio inferior e suspirei longamente. – Andreas... – comecei enquanto sacudia a cabeça lentamente como ele havia feito segundos antes. - ...foi uma ordem direta. Você não pode nega-la, isso poderia te colocar me perigo, poderia fazer com quer perdessem a confiança em você. Nós não podemos... – E mais uma vez ele disse rapidamente, dessa vez sem deixar que eu terminasse minha frase.

- Quero que você venha comigo. – Eu o encarei visivelmente espantada com o que ele tinha dito. – Nós podemos começar o clã juntos. Dois é melhor do que um e eu tenho certeza que os líderes não se oporiam. Aro nos entende e Marcus vê o que temos. Caius não será problema. – Ele deu um passo em minha direção e senti seus dedos tocarem em minha mão e se entrelaçarem com os meus. – Eu amo você, Jane.

Eu fechei os olhos controlando a correria de emoções dentro de mim. – Eu sei... – Sussurrei.

- Então venha comigo. Não pode ser ruim. A França é um ótimo lugar e vamos estar servindo a Ordem. Apenas....fique comigo, Jane. Não me faça deixa-la para trás. – Meus olhos se abriram e eu encarei nossas mãos unidas, a minha tão minúscula e delicada perto da dele, seu toque frio sobre o meu. Estávamos tão próximos que quando sacudi a cabeça afirmativamente pude sentir o topo de sua testa roçando na minha. – Sim? – Ele perguntou querendo se certificar sobre minha resposta.

- Sim. - Eu poderia teria dito que aquilo era tudo o que eu mais queria em todo mundo, o quanto havia sofrido nos dias e noites que se seguiram após o anúncio de sua nova missão, o modo como seus olhos e suas palavras haviam me tirado o equilíbrio e o fôlego e o quanto eu também o amava, mas quando finalmente ergui os olhos até os dele, vi seu sorriso. Aquele sorriso que o deixava anos mais novo e que eu adorava e eu soube que não precisava dizer mais nada. Retribui seu sorriso com um próprio e um tanto acanhado e nada mais precisava ser dito.


	5. Cap4 Virada de Mesa

**Cap.4 – Virada de Mesa**

Andreas e eu passamos aquela noite, juntos em meu quarto. Havíamos subido separadamente, é claro e antes mesmo que eu fechasse a porta atrás de mim ele já estava entrando graciosamente pela janela. Ele deslizou pelo piso de pedra polida até mim, tomou meu rosto entre suas mãos de gelo e uniu seus lábios os meus. Pelo tempo que aquele beijo durou eu simplesmente esqueci de onde estava e tudo o que pude fazer foi fechar meus dedos finos sobre o tecido de sua camisa. Senti a madeira sólida da porta atrás de mim pressionar minhas costas, como a pedra da última vez, mas ao contrário daquela noite não havia mais aquela urgência alucinada, aquela ânsia pelo toque um do outro. Agora ele estava calmo e eu quase podia sentir o gosto doce em sua boca. Havia algo mais no modo como Andreas me beijava, como se cada partícula de seu corpo estivesse me beijando em conjunto e sentindo minha retribuição. Mas essa impressão foi só até eu me dar conta que a mudança não estava na boca dele e sim na minha. Aquele sempre havia sido o beijo de Andreas, eu é que naquele momento estava alta nas nuvens e sentia como se ainda fosse a primeira vez.

Havíamos decidido conversar com os líderes no dia seguinte. Andreas pediria a Aro alguns minutos e faria o pedido comigo a seu lado, mas foi apenas quando as primeiras luzes do dia entraram pela janela do meu quarto que eu percebi o que estava prestes a fazer. Eu não me arrependia de aceitar a proposta dele, na verdade aquilo era o que eu mais queria. Mas meu estomago se contorceu com a idéia de ficar de pé na frente de Aro, Marcus e Caius e admitir o que eu sempre negava na frente de todos. É claro que eles sempre souberam, mas havia algo de extremamente embaraçoso em contar-lhes oficialmente. Andreas me conhecia bem, por isso se prontificou a fazer toda a parte de conversação, coisa pela qual agradeci muito, mas ambos concordamos que deveríamos ir juntos, caso contrário Aro poderia chamar-me a sós com Marcus e Caius para conversar sobre o assunto, e sem ele ao meu lado, seria infinitamente pior.

Eu ergui meu corpo parcialmente nu do conforto que era estar nos braços dele e encarei a janela. Meu estomago afundou enquanto eu me dava conta que já estava quase na hora. Mordi meu lábio inferior tentando controlar a leve tremedeira que dominou as pontas de meus dedos.

- Eu não sei do você tem mais medo. De que eles neguem e você me perca ou que eles aceitem, mas que para isso você tenha que admitir. – Ele disse ainda deitado.

Virei meu rosto para olha-lo. Me perguntei, pela primeira vez, até que ponto minha impassividade em continuar esse baile de máscaras o magoava. Nunca havia parado para pensar que talvez, minha vontade em continuar fingindo que nada acontecia – mesmo que todos soubessem que acontecia – pudesse plantar nele sentimentos e dúvidas que não eram justas levando em consideração o modo doce e gentil como sempre me tratava. Ficamos nos observando por alguns segundos em silencio enquanto eu sentia uma pontada de culpa bem na boca de meu estomago. E então ele me exibiu um sorriso reconfortante e gentil.

- Não estou magoado. – Constatou como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos. Eu não desviei os olhos, não senti o rosto arder, mesmo que fosse impossível o ato de corar, não fiz nada a não ser perguntar.

- Não?

Ele encolheu os ombros balançando a cabeça negativamente e explicou-se. – Faz parte de quem você é. Não querer gritar isso aos quatro cantos da Terra não faz com que me ame menos. Você me ama, eu sei disso. Não preciso de confirmação. – Ele fez uma pausa me estudando e eu percebi os cantos de sua boca se curvando em uma expressão divertida. – Você é tímida e não gosta de parecer vulnerável aos outros.

Eu pisquei repetidamente. Minha boca se abrindo suavemente enquanto eu processava o que ele tinha dito. – Eu não sou tímida. – Afirmei um pouco contrariada.

- Ah, sim. Você é. – Ele disse novamente com convicção.

- Não, eu não sou. Eu sou reservada. – Repeti, encarando-o. Andreas parecia se divertir com a minha reação. Afinal de contas, eu não era tímida. Que característica mais estúpida para um vampiro!

- Você é tímida. – Ele repetiu com um sorriso presunçoso. – Você não gosta de demonstrar suas emoções porque não gosta de ser frágil. E também não gosta de ter os olhos e os comentários dos outros sobre você. – Eu fiquei um tanto aturdida enquanto ele me dissecava sem embaraços. Estava indignada com tudo aquilo. Com o modo como ele se divertia, com a facilidade com que podia apontar meus defeitos e virtudes. Estava na hora de provar que Andreas Volturi estava errado, mesmo que na realidade não estivesse.

Sem pressa alguma, girei meu corpo sua direção e engatinhei até me aproximar dele. Uma vez próxima, passei uma das pernas extremamente brancas por seu quadril sentindo novamente a sensação de ter sua pele de pedra pressionada contra a minha e inclinei o tronco até que eu pudesse me ver refletida em seus olhos avermelhados. Andreas me observava curioso, devia estar querendo saber o que eu estava aprontando agora, tendo em vista que me provocara. Inclinei um pouco mais meu corpo pressionando meu tórax nu contra o dele e peguei seus lábios entre os meus em um beijo gentil, porém profundo. Suas mãos se acomodaram em minha cintura e encaixaram tão perfeitamente nas curvas de meu corpo que tive a impressão que deveriam ser coladas ali. Afastei-me depois de apenas alguns segundos e mordisquei seu lábio suavemente. – Uma pessoa tímida não faria o que fazemos aqui...repetidas vezes. – Completei minha afirmação e deixei meus lábios deslizarem até seu queixo duro.

- Não confunda. Perversão e timidez não são coisas tão distintas assim. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso enquanto afagava minha pele.

- Sim, elas são. Muito distintas eu diria.

- Não, não são. Você de fato é tímida, mas é uma tímida tarada. E seu ninfomanismo não tem limites. – Eu ri. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo soltei uma gargalhada genuína que espalhou seu timbre angelical por todo o quarto.

- Você é um idiota. – Constatei por fim antes de me levantar e me sentar ao lado da cama. Ele soltou um riso baixo deixando as mãos caírem no colchão macio e totalmente inútil. – Quando vai falar com eles? – Perguntei observando o chão salpicado de peças de roupas.

- Agora, se você quiser. – Andreas respondeu prontamente, mas ainda não tinha se movido na cama.

- Não sei o que quero. – Suspirei sentindo o estomago afundar novamente.

Andreas rastejou no colchão ao meu lado e eu pude sentir as molas cedendo sobre o seu peso. – Mas ainda quer ir para França? – Eu virei os olhos até ele apenas para confirmar que o timbre estranho que eu havia escutado era mesmo medo, e sim, era.

- É claro que sim. Não vou mudar de idéia quanto a isso. Só estou nervosa.

- Quem diria. Nunca pensei que viveria para ver esse dia. Jane Volturi com medo, nervosa e apaixonada. – Meus olhos encontraram os dele novamente.

- Eu não estou apaixonada. – Sim, eu estava. Mas para que admitir o óbvio? Afinal de contas, alguém precisava controlar o ego de Andreas. Ele sorriu sem se importar.

- Ah, sim. Você está, meu amor.

Eu suspirei me levantando da cama e caminhando até o guarda roupas. – Andreas, querido, está na hora de você ir embora. Já está começando a me irritar.

Dessa vez foi o seu riso que inundou meu quarto e eu não pude conter um sorriso também. – Ok. Eu sei ver quando não sou bem vindo.

- Acredite em mim, você não sabe. – Disse mais uma vez enquanto afastava os cabides vagarosamente. Não sei exatamente o que era mais apropriado para pedir aos três vampiros líderes de seu clã permissão para viajar com o outro vampiro que era o amor da sua vida. Provavelmente uma túnica preta, pra variar. Eu ouvi o barulho das roupas de Andreas e antes que pudesse ter outro pensamento senti suas mãos em meu abdome e sua boca em meu ouvido.

- Vou falar com Marcus e pedir a reunião. Não se demore, está bem? Vou estar no hall. – Aquela sensação terrível tomou conta de mim outra vez.

- Está bem. – Murmurei. – Não é como se eu tivesse muitas opções de roupa. – Ele me deu um beijo no rosto e saiu pela janela me deixando sozinha com meu desespero.

Eu não demorei, mas fui bem mais lenta do que era necessário. Me vesti vagarosamente e caminhei até o hall de entrada mais monótona do que qualquer outro dia. Não tinha pressa alguma para chegar lá apesar do aviso de Andreas e da minha própria certeza de que não era, no mínimo, sensato pedir uma reunião e chegar atrasada. Caius ficaria furioso. Mas meus pés se recusavam a alterar seu ritmo regular. Ele estava certo. Quem diria que eu chegaria a esse ponto? Jane Volturi, insegura, nervosa e, sim, apaixonada. Sempre ouvi dizer que há algo de incrível em descobrir que você é capaz de se surpreender, mas eu estava me surpreendendo e não via nada de incrível nisso. Era uma quebra em meus padrões metódicos e uma brecha gigantesca em minha zona segura.

A longa escadaria de mármore que levava ao hall e, conseqüentemente, a meu temido encontro com Andreas, naquela manha me pareceu curta demais. Tive a impressão que no mesmo momento que coloquei o pé no primeiro degrau, já estava no último vendo sua figura parada, me esperando. Esperando os líderes. Senti as borboletas se agitando em meu estomago e bufei irritada. Já estava cansada dessas sensações humanas que, teoricamente, eu nem deveria ter.

Me aproximei sem alterar o ritmo de meus passos e ele não se moveu até que estivessemos a poucos centímetros um do outro. – Vestido novo?

- Sim. Comprei há três séculos atrás, apenas. – Ele abriu um sorriso, mas nada daquilo estava melhorando meu estado físico.

- Falei com Marcus. – Eu esperei que ele continuasse, não queria falar de verdade. – Ele concordou em nos ver.

- O que você disse? – Perguntei finalmente.

- Que gostaríamos de ver os três juntos.

- Falou de mim também?

- Sim. Preferia que tivesse omitido sua presença?

- Talvez.

- Eles descobririam cedo ou tarde. Melhor que saibam antes, Jane.

- Provavelmente, você está certo. – Suspirei me esforçando para vestir aquela máscara de apatia que era minha marca registrada. – Estão nos esperando?

- Esperando Caius. Mas podemos entrar se você quiser. – Eu fiz um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça e juntos caminhamos para a porta. Andreas tocou na maçaneta e eu respirei fundo mais uma vez apenas pelo reflexo de faze-lo. Procurei não pensar que aqueles três vampiros dentro da sala poderiam transformar minha vida em um inferno apenas por negarem nosso pedido e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer quanto a isso. Fechei os olhos por alguns instantes até ouvir a maçaneta girando sob os dedos hábeis dele e a porta se abrindo. Eu entrei primeiro com as mãos juntas na frente do corpo e o queixo reto, e Andreas me seguiu.

A sala era a mesma de sempre, salvo alguns pequenos detalhes. A lareira inútil estava apagada finalmente e o lugar estava ligeiramente mais bem iluminado do que nas outras ocasiões. Talvez por causa das cortinas abertas que deixavam a luz do dia entrar no recinto. Percebi Marcus sentado em sua poltrona de costume, com a mesma expressão vazia e entediada de sempre. Percebi Aro com um sorriso gentil nos lábios e os dedos finos unidos, sentado ao lado de Marcus. Mas Caius ainda não estava lá. Caminhamos até o meio da sala e fizemos uma reverencia. – Meus senhores. – Eu disse, os cumprimentando.

- Como está, Jane? – Aro me perguntou gentilmente, como sempre fazia.

- Bem, meu senhor.

- Que bom. – Me perguntei se algum dos dois já desconfiava. Sem duvidas sabiam de nós, Marcus principalmente. Talvez fosse por isso que me sentia tão desconfortável com a sua presença. – Caius não vai se demorar. – Ele anunciou mais uma vez.

Ficamos daquele modo parados um ao lado do outro pelo que me pareceram décadas. Nenhuma palavra foi dita. Ninguém se moveu. E de repente Andreas deu alguns passos até a porta e a abriu. A figura de Caius passou em um timing tão perfeito que algum desavisado acreditaria que tinha sido ensaiado. – Meu senhor. – Andreas fez uma reverencia.

- Estávamos a sua espera, Caius. – Aro comentou enquanto Caius tomava seu lugar na terceira poltrona. Lá estavam os três homens que seguravam em seus dedos esbranquiçados e finos o poder de me destruir ou me devolver a vida, metaforicamente falando, é claro. Aro nos olhou inocentemente e se ajeitou na poltrona. Senti Andreas se mexer ao meu lado e fiquei grata por ele ter se prontificado a fazer toda a parte de conversação. – Estamos todos aqui. Então, sobre o que isso se trata? – Ele perguntou e não havia pressão alguma em sua voz.

- Meu senhores. – Andreas começou logo depois de conseguir encontrar a coragem, eu imagino. – Obrigado por nos ceder seu precioso tempo. Não vamos demorar. – _Você já está demorando , Andreas. _Pensei comigo, implorando mentalmente para que ele fosse mais rápido e mais direto. Aquele suspense estava me deixando maluca. Mas é claro que não me movi nenhum centímetro, meus olhos estavam fixos em Aro como se estivessem colados ali. – Irei direto ao ponto. – Ele parou por mais alguns segundos e tive que conter o impulso de bufar. Eu não seria mais direta do que ele, é verdade, mas toda aquela hesitação estava me dando nos nervos. – Gostaria de lhes falar sobre a missão que me designaram. Sobre ir para França e começar um novo clã.

- Não está contente? – Aro perguntou parecendo um pouco decepcionado.

- Estou, claro que sim! – Andreas completou rapidamente antes que sua hesitação causasse algum tipo de desgosto em algum dos três.

- Prefere que eu leia a sua mente?

- Não será necessário. Eu já vou chegar no ponto. – Ele respirou fundo. – Gostaríamos de pedir a sua permissão para que Jane me acompanhe. – Ficamos todos em silencio por alguns instantes. Eu ainda encolhida sobre o peso da palavra "gostaríamos" no plural e ele esperando alguma reação dos líderes. Não houve alguma. Continuaram imóveis como estatuas de gesso até que Aro finalmente estreitasse os olhos na direção de Andreas. _'Ah, droga...' _Estava acabado. Aro tinha duas opções, negar ou pular no pescoço de Andreas e eu não sabia o que fazer em ambas. Mas percebi os olhos avermelhados do vampiro, que era o mais próximo que eu tinha de um pai, me lançarem uma rápida e quase imperceptível piscadela. O que era aquilo?

- Não estou entendendo. – Ele disse vagarosamente. – Não se sente seguro o suficiente para levar as ordens adiante? Precisa que Jane lhe ajude? – E então se levantou finalmente flutuando pelo piso frio. – Jane é muito importante para nós aqui no castelo, Andreas. Não creio que possamos nos desfazer dela assim por um pedido tão leviano.

- Não é leviano, meu senhor. Jane é... – Ele se deteve por um momento trocando um olhar furtivo comigo. Eu mal conseguia me concentrar tamanha era minha tensão e pela primeira vez pedi, para quem quer que fosse, que Andreas conseguisse concretizar nossa vontade. Ele suspirou e encarou os olhos avermelhados de Aro. – Jane é minha vida ou minha existência se preferem chamar assim. – Senti um calor crescente em meu peito e aposto que meu coração teria perdido uma batida ou duas se ainda funcionasse. Mas também senti um enorme embaraço por estar abrindo o jogo assim tão de repente. Podia sentir os olhos dos três oscilando entre eu e Andreas e aquilo também não estava me ajudando. – Esses dois anos longe dela foram a pior coisa que eu já experimentei, pior que o veneno talvez. Eu a amo mais do que tudo que sei e gostaria que ela viesse comigo para França. – Eu o observei quase surpresa pela elegância e simplicidade com a qual ele abria seus sentimentos, os nossos sentimentos. Queria teria metade daquilo.

- E se negarmos?

- Então, meu senhor, estarão destruindo um soldado e ganhando uma casca sem alma em troca, pois a minha ficará aqui com Jane.

Aro estreitou os olhos mais uma vez e inclinou o rosto para o lado, como se quisesse escutar melhor as palavras de Andreas. O silencio perdurou por segundos, talvez minutos que pareceram séculos para mim. Era uma tortura sem fim.

- Você... – Aro ponderou cuidadosamente as palavras enquanto se aproximava de nós distraidamente. - ...está pedindo a mão de minha filha em casamento, Andreas? – Casamento?! Eu estremeci. Não era bem esse o tipo de conversa que eu estava mentalizando, mas acredito que depois de tanto tempo Aro começou a cultivar alguns dos trejeitos de pais humanos.

Andreas piscou repetidamente e um sorriso enviesado e distante se abriu em seu rosto. – Sim, meu senhor. Estou. – Precisei conter um sorriso diante do modo como ele estava lidando com aquilo. Corajoso, seguro, confiante. Muito sensual. Se tudo corresse bem, aquilo com certeza estaria em meus pensamentos durante a noite.

- Muito bem. Você nos deu seu ponto, mas e quanto a Jane? – Ele me olhou e eu senti uma bigorna caindo em meu estomago. Droga de sensações humanas. – Esteve tão calada. Não disse nada. – Por favor, não. – Você sente o mesmo? – Eu mordi a língua mentalmente para não xingar Aro em meus pensamentos. É claro que ele sabia que eu sentia o mesmo, mas por algum motivo muito sádico de sua parte, estava me obrigando a dizer em voz alta.

Suspirei mais uma vez e senti meus lábios se abrindo lentamente para expelir as palavras que eu tanto temia. Mas naquele momento senti uma certa segurança, uma certeza que me dava força para aplacar a timidez e confirmar meus sentimentos assim como Andreas havia feito antes. – Sim, meu senhor. Eu o amo. Sempre o amei. – Simples, porém eficaz.

Aro sorriu. – Sim, eu sei. E devo dizer que Marcus vivia me alertando sobre a intensidade do relacionamento de vocês. De certo modo sabíamos que esse momento chegaria. E estamos muito felizes por vocês, mas também tristes por perdermos não só um, mas dois de nossos mais talentosos membros. Suas presenças farão falta no castelo. – Sim, felizes. Mas de acordo? Não haviam dito e aquilo estava deixando os músculos de meu corpo tensos como pedra. – Mas gostaria de lhes pedir um favor. – Nós dois afirmamos com a cabeça e Aro virou as palmas das mãos para cima. – Posso?

Eu engoli seco. Sabia o que ele queria e era exatamente isso o que eu temia. Eu não tinha como negar aquele pedido e ao mesmo tempo não poderia deixar. Aro estava prestes a ler todo o meu surto, toda minha raiva e desprezo por eles, por Andreas, por Marcus! Provavelmente seria morta ali mesmo assim que Aro tocasse a palma de minha mão com a sua, mas não tinha saída. Ambos tocamos as mãos de Aro ao mesmo tempo e notei aquele olhar vazio em seu rosto. Eu estava exposta.

Foram momentos torturantes. A cada segundo eu tinha certeza que Aro já havia chegado cada vez mais fundo em minha mente e já tinha posse de todos os meus pensamentos. Dos anos sem Andreas, da insegurança quando ele havia voltado, das noites a seu lado na cama com o corpo tão entrelaçado com o dele que mal saberia dizer onde eu começava e onde ele terminava e também do medo e arrependimento que eu sentia agora.

Ele piscou algumas vezes afastando as mãos das nossas. – Fantástico. Absolutamente fantástico. – E nos fitou abrindo um sorriso gentil. – Estamos todos muito felizes por vocês.

- Isso é um sim, meu senhor? – Andreas perguntou.

- Claro, isso é um sim.

Um peso parecia ter sido levantada de cima de meus ombros, ainda mais quando percebi o olhar carinhoso que Aro dirigia a mim. Ele deu um passo a frente e sussurrou tão baixo em meu ouvido que eu duvidei que qualquer um dos outros pudesse ter ouvido além de mim. – Me desculpe, minha querida. Não pretendia lhe causar tanta dor. – Aquilo era surreal. Aro pedindo desculpas a mim porque eu os insultei. Absolutamente inacreditável.

- Eu é que peço desculpas, meu senhor. – Sussurrei com a cabeça baixa. – Fui infantil e fraca.

- Inaceitável. Não tem pelo que pedir desculpas, Jane. Mas acredito que seu irmão ficará um pouco chateado sem te-la por aqui. Quem ele perturbará agora? – Ambos sorrimos e eu peguei um vislumbre de Andreas próximo a poltrona de Marcus.

- Acredito que Felix terá que carregar esse fardo.

- Acredito que sim. – Aro apertou meus ombros carinhosamente mais uma vez e se virou para Andreas. – Mas se não se importam, antes de tudo ainda temos alguns assuntos pendentes a resolver.

- _Milorde?_ – Perguntei confusa.

- Edward ainda está em Volterra e mais uma vez nos negou. Tive um vislumbre rápido de seus pensamentos e acredito que ele está planejando algo. Gostaria que você o seguisse. Demetri e Felix já estão sabendo e esperando. Você comandará.

- O que ele pretende? – Perguntei.

- Não sabemos. Mas de maneira alguma a lei deve ser quebrada. Não permita, custe o que custar. Prefiro que o tragam vivo, mas se não houver outra maneira tem minha permissão para mata-lo.

- Sim, _milorde._

- Agora vão. Acredito que tenham muitos planos para fazer. – Ele nos lançou um sorriso mais uma vez e nos dispensou. Aquilo tinha sido fácil. É claro que eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que Marcus e Caius estavam pensando, mas Aro nunca passaria por cima da opinião dos dois. Eles eram um conjunto. Me senti infinitamente melhor quando fechamos a porta atrás de nós e me vi livre daqueles dois pares de olhos pesados. Pela primeira vez em minha vida imortal senti a necessidade de ar fresco, mas não podia. Precisava encontrar Felix e Demetri e seguir o garoto Cullen. Tanto trabalho por apenas um garoto.

- Foi fácil. – Ele comentou enquanto caminhávamos lado a lado a procura de Demetri e Felix.

- Até demais eu diria. Não imaginei que Marcus desistiria de seu Escudo tão facilmente. – Lhe lancei um olhar zombeteiro enquanto pronunciava a última frase.

Ele abriu um sorriso enviesado me exibindo seus dentes perfeitamente alinhados e branquíssimos, como os meus. – Não sou mais o escudo de Marcus há muito tempo.

- É, eu sei. Mas tenho certeza que ele ainda preferiria você. – Respondi.

- Quer conversar sobre a preferência descarada de Aro por você então?

Ele sabia estragar minhas tentativas de brincadeiras. – Não. – Respondi contendo um sorriso e desviando os olhos dele.

- Foi o que imaginei. – Eu podia ouvir o sorriso em suas palavras. – Vá encontrar Demetri e Felix, . Você tem muito o que fazer.

- O que é isso? – Olhei para ele genuinamente curiosa.

- Meu sobrenome. Quando era humano sabe. Afinal de contas, vamos ser casados e a mulher deve tomar o nome do homem. – Ele deu de ombros.

- Eu não vou casar com você, Andreas. E com certeza não vou adotar seu nome de humano. – Respondi categórica.

- Ah sim, meu amor, você vai. – Ele sorriu e ergueu o queixo adquirindo um ar debochado. Estávamos prestes a começar mais uma daquelas maratonas de 'você vai/não, não vou' que estávamos acostumados. Seria a terceira só naquela manhã, mas eu não me importava e aparentemente ele também não. Aquilo fazia parte do teatro, afinal de contas eu não podia admitir tudo o que ele me jogava. Alguém precisava controlar aquele ego monstruoso, mesmo que no final ambos soubéssemos que ele estava certo. Mas a presença de Felix e Demetri nos deteve. Eu tinha coisas mais importantes para cuidar e acredito que ele devia ter as dele, como organizar nossa partida, por exemplo. – Você tem coisas a fazer. Te vejo mais tarde, ta bem?

Eu balancei a cabeça e me perguntei o que ele iria fazer e porque havia partido tão apressado. Não que eu quisesse controlar a vida dele, mas havia algo a mais ali. Algo que o estava deixando....inquieto. O que era isso? Não disse nada é claro. Seus afazeres não diziam respeito a mim. E então nos despedimos normalmente e eu fui me juntar a Demetri e Felix.

- Bom dia, Jane. – Felix saudou particularmente bem humorado. Coisa que não me escapou.

- Demetri. Felix. – Saudei de volta.

– Espera alguma ação hoje? – O sorriso de Felix aumentou ainda mais e ele esfregou as mãos imensas, esperançoso.

- As ordens de Aro foram claras, Felix. Devemos trazer Edward vivo.

- De preferência, vivo. – Demetri me corrigiu.

- Sim, e é o que eu pretendo. Não me agrada muito mais do que a vocês a idéia de proteger esse garoto, mas se é a vontade de Aro devemos segui-la.

- Você é uma estraga prazeres, Jane. – Feliz disse soltando um longo suspiro enquanto nós três passávamos pela passagem subterrânea que nos guiaria até os corredores escuros da cidade. Não podíamos correr o risco de que um único raio de Sol encontrasse uma falha em nossos mantos pretos. A discrição era prioridade número um ali.

Quando estávamos quase próximos da saída pedi a Demetri que rastreasse Edward, afim de descobrir exatamente em qual ponto da cidade ele estava e, assim, cobrir todos os pontos para uma possível, e desesperada, tentativa de fuga. Edward não passaria por nós e não violaria a lei. Não ali em Volterra comigo sob comando e nem em qualquer outro lugar. Com alguma sorte sua vida e seu sofrimento terminariam ali e todos teríamos o que desejávamos.

Depois de alguns minutos, Demetri anunciou que ele se encontrava a alguns metros cidade a dentro, próximo da fonte. Seriam alguns minutos de corrida e logo estaríamos ali. Devíamos ser rápidos caso ele tentasse algo, mas não devíamos ser desesperados então tomei a liberdade de usar de alguns bons minutos para pensar em minhas opções. Era um corredor com abertura em arco para ambos os lados. Um dos lados dava para a fonte já apinhada de gente e o outro para a entrada de igreja. E ainda uma pequena entrada para um beco ainda mais escuro e estreito. Felix ficaria na saída para a igreja para evitar uma fuga, seu corpo sólido certamente seria um obstáculo mais do que a altura. E para uma possível luta corpo a corpo, Demetri seria um adversário mais indicado. Ele era rápido e letal, daria conta de qualquer transtorno sem problemas. O colocaria na pequena entrada do beco, alguns metros mais próximos de Edward. Quanto a mim, ficaria escondida próxima de nossa saída estratégica, pronta para lançar Edward de joelhos a qualquer menção de quebrar alguma das leis. Não me preocupei com a saída para fonte, não havia porque. Se ele tentasse algo, seria lento o suficiente para chamar atenção e antes que conseguisse terminar seu pensamento, sua cabeça já estaria nas mãos de Demetri. Não havia falhas.

Expliquei cuidadosamente o plano, mas sem me demorar. Apenas quis ter certeza de que cada um entendesse seu papel e que não atacassem até que eu desse o sinal. Aro ainda preferia que ele voltasse vivo. Os dois concordaram a contra gosto. Eu também, mas não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer.

Como sombras saímos do bueiro escondido em meio a caixas e latas de lixo vazias, próximos de onde Felix deveria ficar. Ele foi o primeiro a tomar sua posição, claro. Eu seria a segunda e depois Demetri, por proximidade, mas todos ficamos paralisados quando olhamos para o rapaz no fim do corredor. Sim, ele estava lá, ainda sob as sombras. Mas havia um outro com ele. Um manto acinzentado. Um de nós. '_Andreas?' _pensei confusa. Então era isso que ele tinha que fazer com tanta pressa? Vi a mesma confusão nos olhos de Felix e Demetri, mas os comandei para seus lugares do mesmo modo. Claro que era uma surpresa vê-lo ali. Será que Aro achou Edward tão perigoso que não poderíamos cuidar dele sozinhos? Era ridículo.

Nos colocamos nas sombras e apuramos os ouvidos para ouvi-los sobre a confusão de músicas e vozes que nos rodeava. Eu, pelo menos, queria saber sobre o que exatamente era aquela conversa.

- Só me parece um tanto... – Senti o timbre dele mexendo com todas as células de meu corpo, como sempre fazia. '_O que você está fazendo aqui, Andreas?'_

- Exagerado? – Edward soltou um riso triste e baixo. – Sim, eu sei. Mas é a única saída.

- Não exatamente. Você pode se juntar a Ordem. Aro quer tanto você conosco que até está deixando Jane com ciúmes. – Idiota. Eu não estava com ciúmes. Só achava que era muito barulho para nada. Ele não era tudo isso.

- Os Volturi podem me trazer Bella de volta?

Andreas o encarou em silencio por alguns instantes. Eu senti a contemplação em seu olhar. – Não. – Ele disse finalmente.

- Então, não há motivo para que eu fique.

- Vai desistir de sua imortalidade por causa de uma humana?

- Ela é o único motivo para que eu continue vivo, se é realmente isso que sou. E agora eu a perdi. Eu a deixei e se ela está morta agora a culpa é inteiramente minha. Nada que os Volturi me ofereçam pode compensar isso.

- Os Volturi podem te oferecer muito.

- Aro mandou você?

- Não. – Então o que diabos ele estava fazendo lá? Os dois ficaram em silencio se encarando até que Andreas falasse de novo. – Seria estupidez mentir para um telepata.

- Não tanto quanto contrariar a vontade de seus mestres. – Andreas franziu as sobrancelhas, desconfiado. Contrariar a vontade dos mestres? O que ele estava fazendo? Pelos cantos dos olhos pude ver Felix e Demetri se mexendo inquietos e fiz um movimento sutil com a mão para que esperassem. Eu queria ver até aonde aquilo iria pelo próprio bem de Andreas. – Por que está aqui, Andreas? Você não quer me matar.

- Quero entender.

- Não há o que entender. Eu a amo e a perdi. Nada mais vale a pena. – Edward deu um passo a frente e encarou Andreas. Eles eram exatamente da mesma altura, pareceriam irmãos para quem olhasse de longe, mas seria impossível distinguir o mais velho. Talvez seria Andreas com seus ombros alguns centímetros mais largos e ligeiramente mais musculoso. Eles continuaram daquele jeito e eu imaginei o que estaria acontecendo até que Andreas deu um passo ligeiro para o lado desobstruindo a passagem. O que ele estava fazendo?! – Não vai me arrastar até Aro?

- Não estou aqui por Aro. – Edward deu um passo para frente testando as intenções de Andreas, mas ele não se moveu.

- Vou quebrar a Lei em Volterra. A sua cidade, a cidade dos seus mestres e você não vai fazer nada? – Ele perguntou mais uma vez mal acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Bem, ele não era o único. Há alguns poucos metros de distancia eu consegui sentir meu queixo quase escancarado de choque. Andreas estava traindo a Ordem.

- A lei é apenas a lei. Você é um irmão que genuinamente sofre. Não posso lutar contra isso. Vá, antes que os guardas cheguem.

- Você pode ser morto por isso. Aro vai descobrir.

- Eu me preocupo com isso. Agora vá logo. Eles não devem demorar. – _Sim. Nós não devemos nos demorar. _Pensei comigo mesma enquanto assistia a tudo com o coração nas mãos. O que devia fazer? Conseguia sentir ambos Demetri e Felix inquietos esperando minha decisão. Uma decisão que eu sabia qual era e sabia que devia tomar.

Edward deixou a camisa cair no chão.

Andreas continuava imóvel a seu lado.

Eu mal acreditava que ele estava traindo a Ordem e quando Edward deu o primeiro passo para fora de nosso esconderijo eu ainda não tinha a mínima idéia do que faria.


End file.
